Hermandad
by diegocristo705
Summary: Naruto y compañía son salvados, por una pareja con un poder sorprendente. Poco tiempo después, se descubre que la pareja son: Saya Uzumaki (Hermana de Naruto) y Kaito (El Guardaespaldas de Saya) Además, un nuevo enemigo planea hundir a Konoha en el miedo y la desesperación.
1. Reencuentro

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; los únicos que me pertenecen. Son: Saya Uzumaki (Hermana de Naruto), Kaito (Guardián de Saya) y So (Nuevo Enemigo) **

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi se encontraban rodeados de enemigos grotescos, eran alguna clase de invocación de un enemigo que los tomo por sorpresa. Eran interminables.

—Son interminables—dijo Sasuke enfrentándolos con Taijutsu, puesto que había perdido su Katana. Todos luchaban, intentando terminar con estos enemigos.

Repentinamente una luz verde hiso retroceder a todos los enemigos y algunos se desintegraron. El equipo 7 volteo a mirar el lugar del que provenía la luz. Había 2 personas allí.

Una joven de cabello rojo y ojos azules, vestía una falda de colores negro y morado; y tenía una camisa blanca.

Al lado de la chica, había un hombre de cabello verde, sus ojos eran de 2 colores: uno azul y el otro amarillo. Vestía con una chaqueta de cuello alto y un pantalón azul. Tenía también unos audífonos verdes en su cuello.

La pareja que salvo al equipo 7 se presentaron ante ellos.

—Saya—dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

—Hola Naruto-Nisan—dijo Saya devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— ¿¡Dijo Nisan!? —Preguntaron Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura.

—Chicos, les presento a mi hermana. Saya Uzumaki—dijo Naruto.

—Yo no sabía que tenías una hermana menor, Naruto—dijo Kakashi.

—Es normal, ¿no pensarías en verdad que mi padre te daría una información de ese calibre, verdad? —Pregunto Naruto.

—Pero, Naruto ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que tenías una hermana? —Pregunto Sakura.

—Porque Danzo, lo habría descubierto tarde que temprano, y no podía permitir que le pusiera sus manos encima a Saya—dijo Naruto.

—Por esa misma razón Naruto-Nisan creo a Kaito, para que… en caso de que Danzo intentara ponerme las manos encima, tuviera que enfrentar a Kaito—dijo Saya.

—Verán, yo cree a Kaito, usando un clon de Sombras, al cual le implante las Células del Árbol de los Genes de Hashirama. Luego, le ordene que copiara las técnicas de todos mis conocidos en Konoha y al final, le di como única meta, proteger a Saya de So y de Danzo. —dice Naruto.

Ninguno de los presentes sabía que Naruto conocía de manipulación Genética.

—Deberíamos de volver a Konoha—dijo Kakashi.

En el camino, todos se preguntaban porque razón Naruto oculto la existencia de su hermana. También se preguntaron quién sería ese tal So y que desearía Danzo de ella.

Al llegar, Naruto comunico lo ocurrido en el viaje y como se encontraron con Saya y Kaito. Tsunade dijo que Saya y Kaito vivieran con Naruto en la mansión Namikaze. Y les entrego a la pareja las cintas de Konoha.

—Naruto ¿Dices entonces, que Danzo desea matar a Saya? —Pregunta Tsunade. — ¿Pero, porque?

—No lo sé. Pero desea matarla a toda costa. Fue por eso que jamás la habías visto, una amiga de mi madre la crio. —dijo Naruto. —Es por esa misma razón que yo cree a Kaito. Él es algo así como: Un guardaespaldas, especializado en librarse de Danzo y So.

Un Ninja de Raíz estaba oculto en las sombras. Kaito volvió la mirada y el ninja no pudo moverse, no podía hacerlo. Entonces, vio que estaba bajo el Jutsu de Posesión de Sombra. Ese hombre de cabello verde lo tenía bajo su mando, le vio tomar una Katana, él hiso lo mismo, el hombre se realizó un Harakiri y lo mismo hiso el Anbu. Lógicamente el Anbu murió. Kaito limpio la Katana, seguía vivo.

—Lo ¿Vez? Por algún motivo Danzo desea matarla, es por eso que cree a Kaito. —dijo Naruto. —Tsunade-Sama, deseo que le permita a Saya y Kaito vivir conmigo en la Mansión Namikaze.

—Por supuesto, tengan cuidado con Danzo, sabes lo astuto que puede ser, Naruto-Kun—dijo Tsunade. Naruto asintió. Y los 3 salieron de la oficina, caminando por la calle.

— ¿Deseas comer algo, Saya? —Pregunto Naruto.

—Sí, un Ramen no estaría mal. —dijo Saya con una sonrisa. Naruto no pudo sonreírle a su dulce hermanita.

Tsunade se dirigió a los cuarteles de Raíz, allí se encontró con Danzo.

—Danzo ¿Porque deseas matar a Saya Uzumaki? —Pregunto Tsunade. Danzo se quedó sin habla, ¿Cómo sabia Tsunade sobre la existencia de Saya? — ¿Y bien, porque deseas matarla? —Danzo no respondió. Así que Tsunade le obligo a beber el Suero de la Verdad. — ¿Por qué Razón asesinar a una niña?

—Por… su… Chacra… Chacra… sin límites…—dijo Danzo fuera de sí. Eso hiso enfadar a Tsunade, así que le hiso beber un Suero de Parálisis. Ese suero lo dejo entumecido. Tsunade ordeno a los Anbus que lo llevaran a la cárcel.

Saya y Naruto compartieron un Ramen, a eso le sumaron un Sushi y al final un té de hierbas.

—Naruto-Nisan—dijo Saya cuando habían salido del Restaurante de Sushi. —Tienes que avisar a Tsunade sobre un posible ataque de So.

—Lo hare, Saya. —dijo Naruto. Mientras los 3 entraban en a la mansión Namikaze.


	2. Poder

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; los únicos que me pertenecen. Son: Saya Uzumaki (Hermana de Naruto), Kaito (Guardián de Saya) y So (Nuevo Enemigo) **

Danzo necesitaba el Chacra de Saya, para sus experimentos inhumanos. Pero ella nunca se encontraba sola, siempre era acompañada por ese chico de cabello verde.

Saya y Kaito iban hablando sobre distintos temas. En eso, Kaito se detiene en medio de la calle.

—Kaito ¿Ocurre algo? —Pregunta Saya. Kaito la mira.

—Saya-sama, busque a Naruto-sama. Yo estaré con usted en poco tiempo. —dice Kaito, la chica desaparece. —Ya puedes salir, Danzo, solo estamos tu y yo. —Danzo no planeaba salir de allí. Estaba paralizado, por verse descubierto por ese chico. El chico hace algunos sellos— **Ikazuchiryū** (Dragón del Rayo) —Un rayo toma la forma de un Dragón y golpea el árbol, haciendo que Danzo saliera de su escondite. Muchas personas van a ver lo que ha pasado, entre esas personas son los equipos: 7 compuesto por Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Sakura (Saya y Kaito que acaban de integrarse), 8 compuesto por Hinata, Kiba y Shino, 10 compuesto por Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino. —Al parecer tenemos compañía, Danzo. Intentas lastimar a mi ama. —Kaito extiende ambas manos hacia Danzo—**Tsuru kangoku no Kami** (Prisión de los Cuarenta Dioses) —Una plataforma de Obsidiana (Un mineral volcánico) apareció a los pies de Danzo y le impedía mantener el equilibrio. Luego la plataforma comenzó a hacerse más grande hasta crear un Domo de Obsidiana, el domo comenzó a comprimirse hasta tomar la forma de un hombre con los brazos extendidos a los costados de su cuerpo. (Imaginen un premio Oscar pero del tamaño de un hombre y de un mineral negro) Como una estatua de Danzo pero sin rasgos. —Cuando Kami-Sama es traicionado por alguno de sus hermanos. Envía a que lo encierren en algo muy parecido a esto Danzo y lo mantiene allí dentro, hasta que considera que su hermano ya ha sufrido demasiado y lo saca. Dependerá de Saya-sama el hecho de que vuelvas a ver la luz del día.

—Sácame—dijo Danzo, pero se escuchó como un eco muy lejano.

—Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Saya y Kaito—dijo Kakashi—demasiadas "S"… vamos a entrenar.

—Si… Kakashi-Sensei—dijeron los 6. Los 6 comenzaron a entrenar con Genjutsu. Fue puro Genjutsu toda la tarde. Al final todos estaban exhaustos.

— ¿Por qué puro Genjutsu, Kakashi-Sensei?—Pregunto Sasuke.

—Porque jamás los he visto usar Genjutsu en batallas—dijo Kakashi.

Danzo no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado allí encerrado en esa estatua. Sin comida, sin agua. Sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad.

Cuando la estatua se comenzó a quebrar, la luz del sol le dio en los ojos, por lo que los tuvo que cerrar. La estatua desapareció, Danzo era libre, sus ojos seguían sin adaptarse a la luz. Así que los mantuvo cerrados.

—Pasaste unas 2 horas allí dentro, te saque porque quería probar algo, Danzo—dijo Saya, Danzo la miro directo a los ojos. —Tu Sharingan, no se adapta a la luz con facilidad. —Saya le quito la venda del ojo y de paso, le saco el Sharingan con sumo cuidado. Aplicando Chacra para que no le doliera a Danzo. Luego, vio a Naruto a un lado de Saya y sintió un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente, lo último que escucho fue—… busca un lente de contacto amarillo para el Sharingan…

Danzo despertó en su casa, no podía abrir su ojo derecho. Pero era como si… era como si…

—Uzumaki Naruto… juro que me vengare de ti…—se miró en un espejo. Después de sacarle el Sharingan le habían pegado un parche en el ojo con silicona Caliente, para que no pudiera ponerse alguno de los Sharingan de su brazo en la cuenca del ojo.

Una vez en su casa, los hermanos Uzumaki ataron a Kaito a una mesa, le sacaron su ojo amarillo con unas pinzas de lados curvos, para no dañarlo. Luego, usando Chacra, le dieron el Sharingan que le habían quitado a Danzo. Le pusieron un lente de contacto amarillo.

—Estás listo Kaito—dijo Naruto sonriente. Kaito, al ser una especie de clon de Naruto. No sentía dolor. De haberlo sentido, estaría gritando y revolcándose.

—Gracias, Naruto-Sama. —dijo Kaito.

En un lugar inaccesible del País de las nubes, en un castillo prácticamente vuelto ruinas. Se ocultaba un hombre, con miles de seres grotescos bajo su mando.

El hombre: de cabello canoso, ojos blancos y de ropajes reales. Era el mayor asesino del mundo. Su nombre era So Hyuga. Y con sus soldados, que no tenían conciencia de sí mismos. Planeaba atacar Konoha e ponerle un punto final a aquello que Madara había iniciado, pero por culpa de El Rayo de Konoha. No había podido finalizar.

So miro el cielo y dijo

—Ho Lord Madara. Si realmente soy merecedor de finalizar aquello que tú iniciaste, házmelo saber—dijo So Hyuga con una sonrisa. — ¡Pero claro que soy digno! Después de todo…—dijo mientras caminaba por el castillo, con paso decidido hacia una puerta que daba al sótano.

Allí en ese sótano, estaba el laboratorio de Madara Uchiha. En él, había conseguido crear a esas grotescas criaturas y tenía los ojos Rinnegan en un pequeño frasco con un líquido. Los alimentaba constantemente con su propio Chacra, para evitar que se pudrieran.

—Clonare los ojos Rinnegan, tantas veces como "Marionetas" (los seres grotescos contra los que lucho el equipo 7 cuando fueron salvado por Saya y Kaito en el capítulo anterior) poseo y les entregare a mis "Marionetas" la vista del Rinnegan. —dijo So. —Y, conquistare este mundo putrefacto.


	3. Todo o Nada

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; los únicos que me pertenecen. Son: Saya Uzumaki (Hermana de Naruto), Kaito (Guardián de Saya), So (Nuevo Enemigo) y Nataniel (Señor del Makai (Infierno)) **

So, clono el ojo Rinnegan y comenzó a trasplantárselos a sus Marionetas. Cuando faltaban pocas Marionetas. Un hombre de cabello blanco, que portaba el Rinnegan apareció, vio las marionetas de So y saco una lanza de su espalda.

—Hyuga So—Dijo el hombre. El nombrado sonrió.

—Uzumaki Nagato… Vienes por el Rinnegan de Madara, ¿verdad? —So chasqueo sus dedos y sus Marionetas cobraron vida. Las marionetas atacaron a Nagato, Nagato se las quito de encima y usando miles de Kunais.

—Seigen—Dijo Nagato, usando solo la punta de sus dedos toco a un gran número de Marionetas. So, tomo una Katana y lo ataco.

Nagato, como si ya hubiese cumplido su cometido. Desapareció en el aire; Por lo que la Katana jamás llego a dañar a Nagato.

— _¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiso Nagato? ¿Solo quería atacar mis marionetas para después huir?_ _—_se preguntó So. En eso vio, como sus marionetas comenzaban a caer al suelo como moscas —_ ¿Solo quería diezmar mis tropas? No importa, de donde ellas salieron, pueden salir muchas más._ _—_Dijo mientras buscaba entre sus cosas, hasta encontrar un frasco con una especie de polvo verde y otro frasco con lo que a primera vista se podría jurar que era sangre. —_Mientras que Lord Madara este de mi lado, podre triunfar._

Naruto, se hallaba con Shikamaru en la biblioteca, buscando información sobre So Hyuga.

—Entonces Naruto…—Dijo Shikamaru— ¿Dices que Kaito solo existe con la intención de proteger a Saya de Danzo y de So?

—Exactamente. So, pertenece a la Rama Principal del clan Hyuga, pero al parecer, le creyeron muerto en una misión. Por eso jamás volvió. Es posible que él este tras el ataque que sufrió mi equipo anteayer. —Dijo Naruto. —So robo un pergamino antes de salir de misión. Creo que fue con ese pergamino, que logro crear a esos seres.

—Entonces, ¿Ese pergamino contenía alguna clase de invocación? —Pregunto Shikamaru.

—Exactamente, Shikamaru. —Dijo Naruto. En ese instante apareció Nagato en medio de la biblioteca. —Hola tío ¿Lo encontraste?

—Si sobrino, pude destruir un gran número de sus marionetas, pero aún tiene el Rinnegan de Madara. —Dijo Nagato —Tenemos que hacer que el Sharingan que le quitaste a Danzo y que le pusiste a Kaito, evolucione rápido a un Rinnegan.

—Dejemos que Kaito se acostumbre a ver con el Sharingan, antes que nada—dijo Naruto. Nagato desapareció.

En eso, entro Saya, acompañada por Kaito para devolver algunos libros.

—Hola Shikamaru-San—Saludo Saya sonriente.

—Hola Saya-San—Saludo Shikamaru mientras desaparecía.

—El tío Nagato, me dijo que So tiene el Rinnegan de Madara y que pudo diezmar a un gran número de sus marionetas. —Dijo Naruto.

—Eso es estupendo. Ahora que sus marionetas son menos, de seguro será más fácil derrotarlo—Dijo Saya sonriente. Shikamaru vio una gran sonrisa. Eso sin dudas los hacia hermanos.

—Aun así—Dijo Naruto—Creo que el tío Nagato, pudo hacerles frente puesto que él también posee un Rinnegan, él dejo en claro que ahora las marionetas de So, poseen alguna clase de Rinnegan artificial.

—Eso sí que será un problema—Dijo Kaito, quien casi nunca opinaba. —Pero aun así, podre derrotarlo. —dijo para después subir el volumen de su canción.

—Kaito…—Dice Saya poniéndole una mano en el hombro, el clon se quitó sus audífonos— ¡Ahora él posee el Rinnegan! ¡Ahora en invencible!

—Kaito posee un Jutsu llamado: Resurrección del Mundo Impuro—Dice Naruto. —Podemos resucitar a varios Shinobis, para mantener ocupado a So.

—Existen muchas técnicas de resurrección, sé que puedo invocar a varios Shinobis, para mantener a So ocupado. —Dice Kaito. —Así que el Rinnegan de So y sus marionetas, no serán un problema para nosotros.

—Espero que tengas razón Kaito. —dijo Naruto visiblemente preocupado por la situación. Sakura venia entrando en la biblioteca, pues el entrenamiento de Kakashi había empezado hace poco.

— ¡Oigan! —Grito Sakura— ¡La pareja de hermanos! —Naruto y Saya voltean a mirar a Sakura. —Kakashi, Sasuke y yo, los estamos esperando desde hace rato. —Los 3 siguieron a Sakura para encontrarse con Sasuke y Kakashi, quienes se encontraban entrenando usando el Chidory.

—Por fin llegan. —dice Kakashi—Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Kaito y Saya. Su misión será escapar de mis invocaciones—Kakashi realiza algunos sellos de manos, el cual, Kaito copia con su Sharingan bajo el lente de contacto— Invocación: Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Persecución de Colmillos. —6 Perros cazadores comienzan a perseguir a los Ninjas.

Mientras que corrían, Saya voltea a mirar a Kaito y él sonríe. Ambos se dan media vuelta, extienden su mano derecha y dicen al tiempo.

—Invocación: Jutsu Cobra del Desierto—Miles de Cobras azules, aparecieron y atacaron a los perros que venían por Saya y Kaito.

Naruto es alcanzado por el perro, pero se esfuma en el aire. El perro ve una sombra sobre él, así que alza la cabeza y es alcanzado por un Rasengan.

Sasuke saca su Katana y le da el poder del Chidory con el cual mata al perro.

Sakura salto y golpeo al perro en su espalda.

Sai, tomo su espada y acabo con la vida del Perro.

Los 5 ninjas (Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai y Saya) (Kaito, es una especie de clon de Naruto) estaban supremamente cansados.

— ¿Está usted bien Saya-Sama? —Pregunto Kaito, mientras se quitaba sus auriculares. Saya respiro agitada y miro al peli azul con una mirada asesina.

—No te preocupes, Kaito… solo estoy un poco cansada por usar la Invocación de la Cobra. —dijo Saya.

—Muy bien chicos. Pero los únicos que usaron una invocación para luchar contra los perros fueron Saya y Kaito; yo esperaba que los 6 usaran invocaciones. —Dijo Kakashi—Así que repetiremos… —Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Sai desaparecieron antes de que Kakashi pudiera intentar algo más. —Parece que están de mal genio.

Sasuke caminaba hacia su casa, luego de escapar del entrenamiento con Kakashi, se le veía de mal genio, como cosa rara en el Uchiha.

— _**(…) Yo esperaba que los 6 usaran invocaciones.**_ —Había dicho Kakashi;___**— ¿Y cómo querías que nosotros supiéramos que teníamos que usar invocaciones, Kakashi Sensei?**_ _**—**_Sasuke escucho una voz familiar, era Kiba hablando con Hinata.

—Eso ya lo sé, Hinata. El entrenamiento de Saya y Naruto fue sorprendente. —dijo Kiba. ¿Por qué habría Sasuke de interesarse tanto en el entrenamiento que llevaran los hermanos? Él no lo sabía, pero quería verlos en acción. Les pregunto dónde estaban entrenando y ellos le dijeron.

Sasuke llego a las afueras de la aldea. Naruto y Saya se veían cansados y frente a ellos estaba Kaito. Los hermanos tenían un par de misteriosas espadas que brillaban de color morado, como una especie de chacra.

—De acuerdo. Kaito… atácanos con todo lo que tengas—dijo Saya. Mientras que su espada comenzaba a brillar y se ponía frente a Naruto. Ambos tomaron posiciones de ataque. Kaito junto sus manos, luego elevo su mano izquierda al cielo mientras que reunía Chacra en su mano, como una especie de Rasengan, junto ambas manos y entrelazo los dedos, luego con los dedos Índice y Anular, apunto a los hermanos y la técnica salió hacia ellos, al tiempo que Kaito daba nombre a la técnica—**Shinigami no Rekuiemu** (Réquiem del Dios de la Muerte) —Naruto y Saya chocaron sus espadas y cuando la técnica parecía a punto de darles cortaron el aire, creando una onda especie de onda de Chacra que destruyo la técnica de Kaito, quien cayó al suelo, por la falta de chacra. Saya también cayó al suelo, pero pálida del susto. Nunca había visto esa técnica en acción, pero supuestamente era una de sus técnicas más poderosas. Saya volteo a mirar a Naruto, quien miraba a Kaito el cual camino hacia ambos.

—_Kaito es muy poderoso—_Pensó Sasuke quien había visto la batalla, mientras recordaba las otras técnicas del Guardián—_El Dragón del Rayo, La Prisión de los 40 Dioses, La Invocación de la Cobra del Desierto y El Réquiem del Dios de la Muerte ¿Cuántos otros Jutsus oculta Kaito?_ —Se preguntó mientras veía al guardián de cabello azul.

So se encontraba en una cueva. Después de que Uzumaki Nagato, hubiese destruido su laboratorio y a sus marionetas. Él decidió tomar una medida desesperada.

—_Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas_—pensó So, luego de que Nagato hubiera destruido su base. Un pentagrama había sido dibujado en el suelo de la cueva y usando sus líquidos, de los cuales sacaba sus Marionetas. Realizo una invocación, una luz lo cegó y cuando la luz se disipo, un niño con orejas y cola de gato, vestido con un pijama azul estaba ante él.

—Así que tú eres quien ha buscado la sabiduría del reino de los muertos ¿Deseas morir antes acaso? —Pregunto el niño gato, cuya voz hablo triste.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Pregunto So.

—Silencio. ¿Qué te hace pensar, que puedes ordenarme? —Pregunto de nuevo el niño gato.

—Yo te he invocado. Eso me da el derecho de pedirte algo. Ayúdame, a destruir las 5 aldeas ninjas y yo te liberare de tu encierro—dijo So. —Pero deseo saber tu nombre.

—Mi nombre es Nataniel—dijo el niño gato mientras era envuelto en humo. Cuando el humo se disipó. Ante él había un hombre de cabello naranja puntiagudo, ojos amarillos, orejas alargadas y vestido de negro. — ¿Deseas destruir las 5 aldeas ninjas? Tenemos un trato.


	4. Espia

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; los únicos que me pertenecen. Son: Saya Uzumaki (Hermana de Naruto), Kaito (Guardián de Saya), So (Nuevo Enemigo) y Nataniel (Señor del Makai (Infierno)) **

Naruto, Saya y Kaito habían llegado a la mansión Namikaze. Kaito, puesto que no era humano, se apoyó en una columna de la Mansión. Era escalofriante para los hermanos el simple hecho de que el peli azul ni siquiera parpadeara.

Saya subió a su habitación para descansar.

Naruto fue a la cocina para beber algo. En eso, se escuchó el timbre.

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunto Saya asomándose desde su ventana, mirando a Sakura en la puerta, Sakura miro a Saya, quien estaba en el piso de arriba. Naruto abrió la puerta.

—Hola Sakura ¿Qué se te ofrece? —Pregunto el rubio con su típica sonrisa.

—Bueno, es que Tsunade-Sama dijo, que como mañana se conmemora, un año desde que tú venciste a Madara y Obito. Tendremos una fiesta. Era para ver si querías venir conmigo— dijo Sakura. Naruto no le respondió. Solo le sonrió.

—No sé si iré, todo dependerá de si Saya desea ir. Si ella no va, quizás yo tampoco vaya, además, luego del entrenamiento que tuvimos con Kaito, ciento que mis pies ya no me sostienen—dijo Naruto. Quien le cerró la puerta en la cara a Sakura, mientras que él subía a su habitación.

Saya había visto todo desde su habitación. Sakura subió la mirada y Saya le saco la lengua en forma burlesca. Luego le grito, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Mi hermano no te pertenece cabeza de Chicle—Saya, no se quedó a esperar a que Sakura le contestara, se metió a su cama. Al lado de su cama estaba la de Naruto y frente a las 2 camas, había un Televisor. A un lado de la cama de Saya, había una silla en la cual siempre se sentaba Kaito, puesto que él no necesitaba dormir.

Naruto llego y se cambió de ropa, sin importarle que su hermana estuviera allí. Ninguno de los 2 se sintió incómodo. En eso, subía Kaito las escaleras escuchando música a todo volumen. Se sentó en su silla y miro a Saya fijamente.

La pelirroja no le hiso caso a su guardián y se dio la vuelta para dormir. En eso, Naruto también se fue a Dormir.

Sakura llego a su casa, cerró la puerta de la calle; subió a su cuarto, se cambió y se encerró en su habitación.

—Esa Saya… esa chica hará que me salgan canas verdes ¿Quién se cree ella que es para quitarme a Naruto-Kun? —Pregunto Sakura histérica. En eso su inner respondió.

— _**¿Acaso preguntaste quien se cree ella que es para quitártelo?**_ _**—**_Pregunto su Inner mientras comenzaba a reprocharla—_** ¿Por qué hablas como si Naruto te perteneciera? ¿Cuándo preparaste esas galletas de chocolate que le intentabas dar a Sasuke, para Naruto? ¿Cuándo dejaste de pensar en el daño que te hacia Sasuke y pensaste en el bien que te hiso Naruto? Te doy un consejo, si él no va a la fiesta mañana. Entonces, pasado mañana, búscalo y dale un detalle. Cualquier cosa, dale algo que le demuestre que tú te interesas por él. Dale algo que le demuestre que tú, Haruno Sakura le importas y que deseas compartir el resto de tu vida junto a él.**_

—Gracias—respondió Sakura—Así lo hare. —Sakura se durmió, mientras pensaba en un detalle para darle a Naruto.

Estaba amaneciendo.

So, reconstruyo su ejército de Marionetas, que previamente había sido destruido por Uzumaki Nagato. Esta vez, con ayuda de Nataniel, quien le entrego su sangre en una pequeña copa. Según el demonio, con esa sangre sus Marionetas serian realmente poderosas.

Flashback

—Dale a tus marionetas esta sangre y dales vida, para que puedan usar el Rinnegan al 100%. Recuerda, cuando llegue la hora de tu muerte…—Nataniel fue interrumpido por el humano.

—Mi alma te pertenecerá—dijo So, sin prestarle atención.

Fin del Flashback

So, usando un cuentagotas le dio una gota de sangre a cada una de sus marionetas.

Las Marionetas, que eran físicamente figuras de madera, con lo que parecían ser remiendos, con hoces por manos. Se vieron bañadas en una especie de Chacra y los ojos Rinnegan parecieron cobrar vida. Todas se arrodillaron ante So.

Entre las últimas filas. Se hallaba una Marioneta, quien era en realidad Kakashi. Tsunade lo había enviado para espiar sobre los planes de So Hyuga. En eso, entro Danzo al lugar, admirando las marionetas.

—Esplendido, So. Cuando la guerra termine. Tú serás el líder de la rama principal del clan Hyuga y yo. Seré Hokage. —dijo Danzo. Kakashi desapareció y todas las Marionetas voltearon a mirar el lugar donde había estado Kakashi, algunas Marionetas voltearon sus cabezas 180°. Y volvieron a mirar a So y a Danzo. —Mátenlo. —Todas las Marionetas salieron corriendo tras Kakashi de forma Errática, pero alcanzándolo. Cuando Kakashi se dio cuenta de que tenía Marionetas cerrándole el paso y todas subidas en árboles. Intento usar su Sharingan para poder restar el ejército de So. Pensó en que de alguna forma, tenía que hacer llegar el mensaje de que Danzo estaba aliado con So. Así que usando su Mangekyou Sharingan, y usando el Kamui, envió a casi una docena de Marionetas al otro lado.

Las Marionetas le atacaron y él contraataco con su Chidory. Las Marionetas no cayeron, puesto que no eran seres humanos. Estaban hechos de Madera. Además, las armas que tenían por manos ahora estaban electrificadas. Con estas atacaron a Kakashi, casi hiriéndolo de muerte.

Kakashi volvió a usar el Kamui y envió a otro gran número de Marionetas al otro lado. Ahora estaba muy cansado. Comenzó a caminar. Hacia su aldea.

Pudo llegar a la aldea, pero cayo desmayado.


	5. Calma

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; los únicos que me pertenecen. Son: Saya Uzumaki (Hermana de Naruto), Kaito (Guardián de Saya), So (Nuevo Enemigo) y Nataniel (Señor del Makai (Infierno)) **

Cuando Kakashi despertó, sus estudiantes estaban allí.

— ¿Está usted bien Kakashi-Sensei? —Pregunto Sakura acercándose a él.

—Estoy bien Sakura, gracias por preocuparte. Naruto—dijo Kakashi mirando al Rubio—Dile a Tsunade-Sama que So, se ha aliado con Danzo y posiblemente también con Kabuto. —Naruto desapareció. Saya fue tras él y lo mismo hiso Kaito.

—Tsunade-Sama—dijo Naruto al llegar al despacho. Saya y Kaito estaban entre las sombras, al igual que muchos Ambus. —Kakashi-Sensei me dijo, que So se ha aliado con Danzo y posiblemente también con Kabuto. No tengo más detalles además de esos.

—Gracias. Puedes irte. —dijo Tsunade, Naruto ya se iba cuando Tsunade lo detiene —Por cierto Naruto. ¿Iras a la fiesta de esta noche?

—Todo depende de si Saya quiere ir—dijo Naruto mirando las sombras. De allí salió Saya, Kaito salió pocos segundos después. Tener a alguien que te sigue a todas partes, apenas habla y no parpadea era terrorífico para Saya.

—Naruto otra cosa—dice Tsunade—Dile a Sakura que venga.

—Si Hokage-Sama—dijo Naruto desapareciendo. Lo mismo, hicieron Saya y Kaito.

Naruto fue a casa de Sakura y toco a la puerta.

Sakura le abrió.

—Hola Naruto-Kun—le saludo Sakura.

—Hola Sakura—dijo el rubio sonriendo. A Sakura le dolió que no agregara "Chan" —Tsunade-Sama me pidió que fueras a su despacho. —Sakura pensó que Naruto había ido para pedirle que fuera con él a la fiesta de esa noche; Sakura salió hacia la oficina de Tsunade.

Naruto se volvió para ver a Saya y Kaito, pero ambos habían ido a comer. Naruto alcanzo a su hermana y su guardián en Ichiraku Ramen.

—Hola Teuchi-San—Saludo Saya. Teuchi se quedó pasmado al ver a la pelirroja frente a él. Su cerebro comenzó a funcionar.

— ¡Saya! —dijo Teuchi abrazando a la pelirroja. — ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía! ¿Pero qué haces en Konoha?

—Decidí volver, para vivir con Naruto-Nisan—dijo Saya—Él es mi Guardián, su nombre es Kaito. Es algo así como un clon de mi hermano.

— ¿Deseas un Ramen de Pescado? —pregunto Teuchi. Saya sonrió. Teuchi comenzó a preparar el Ramen.

—No es necesario que le sirvas a Kaito. Kaito no come, no duerme, nada. Es solo un clon—dijo Saya— ¡Pero me los puedes dar a mí! —Saya comió y luego fue a la Mansión Namikaze…

Al entrar, todo estaba a oscuras, Saya encendió la luz y se vio rodeada de Ambus de Raíz.

Los Ambus le saltaron encima. Una luz envolvió a Kaito, cuando la luz se desvaneció, Kaito estaba sin su chaqueta. La visión de los brazos, del torso, de la espalda y el rostro del Clon eran impresionantes y posiblemente monstruosos.

Sus brazos eran más largos, tenía garras en vez de manos, su torso y su espada estaban cubiertos de escamas de tiburón. Su rostro era adornado por una sonrisa forzada que permitía ver una gran fila de colmillos en vez de dientes.

Kaito mato a los Ambus de Raíz con sus garras y los desgarro con sus colmillos.

— ¡Retirada! —grito un Ambu. Pero ya era muy tarde, las garras del peli azul se clavaron en su cuello y lo decapitaron al instante.

Saya se apoyó en una columna mientras que Kaito masacraba a los soldados de Danzo sin compasión. Cuando solo quedaban 2 Ambus, Saya detuvo a Kaito.

—Kaito. Detente… deja a uno de ellos para darle el mensaje a Danzo—Kaito tomo a un Ambu y desgarro el cuello del Shinobi de un mordisco. El otro salió corriendo.

— ¡Danzo-Sama! —grito el Ambu al llegar. —No es humano… es un monstruo.

— ¿Quién? —Pregunto Danzo— ¿Uzumaki Naruto?

—Kaito. El Guardián de Uzumaki Saya. Una luz lo envolvió, y sus brazos se alargaron, tenía garras, su piel parecía de escamas y sus dientes eran colmillos. Los mato a todos en un santiamén, sin que nosotros pudiéramos contra atacar. —dijo el Ambu. Danzo ahora tenía en verdad un problema. ¿Cómo podría acercarse a Saya con ese tipo protegiéndola?

—Puedes irte—dijo Danzo.

Naruto, Kaito y Saya salieron para comprar ropa para el festival de esa misma noche.

Ya había anochecido. Cuando los 3 aparecieron en las calles de la aldea vistiendo con sus Yukatas.

Tsunade agradeció a los héroes de la 4° Guerra Mundial. Y sin que nadie los viera, los hermanos y Kaito volvieron a su casa.

—No es por ser mala con Tsunade-Sama. Pero su voz me estaba irritando—dijo Saya.

—Yo ya me estaba quedando dormido—dijo Naruto.

En eso tocaron la puerta, Naruto miro quien podía estar llamando a esa hora. Era Sasuke.

—_Es Sasuke—_dijo Naruto en voz baja.

—_Kaito, hazle un Mangekyou Sharingan y échalo de aquí_ —ordeno Saya. Kaito se paró ante la puerta y miro por el ojo de buey de la puerta. El Mangekyou Sharingan funciono y le hiso ver la noche en que todos los miembros de su clan murieron; Luego escucho la voz de Saya —Déjanos en paz Uchiha.

Sakura seguía en el festival y se sorprendió de no ver a los hermanos, ni al clon. Sakura comenzó a caminar y vio a Sasuke, apartado y bebiendo un batido de helado.

—Hola Sakura. —dijo Sasuke sonriéndole.

—Hola Sasuke, ¿Sabes dónde están Naruto y Saya? —pregunto Sakura.

—Están en su casa, no desean ser molestados. Lo entendí de la forma menos apropiada. —dijo Sasuke.

So invoco a Nataniel, quien no parecía estar muy feliz por volver a ver al humano. Pero antes de que él pudiera decir nada. So hablo.

—Creo que es hora del ataque, espero que mis Marionetas realmente tengan tu bendición. —dijo So.

—No soy un ángel, humano estúpido—dijo Nataniel—No puedo bendecir a tus Marionetas, solo puedo maldecirlas. —En aquel instante, Nataniel tuvo una especie de Jaqueca. Una visión para ser más exacto.

_Visión_

_Nataniel__estaban__en__medio__de__una__guerra,__las__Marionetas__de__So__eran__descuartizadas__por__la Alianza__Shinobi__y__por__miles__y__miles__de__guerreros__caídos.__Una__joven__de__cabello__rojo__y__un__ser monstruoso,__acabaron__con__So__y__la__guerra__termino.__Las__Marionetas__cayeron__al__suelo. _

_Personas__de__ojos__blancos__como__los__de__So.__Eran__descuartizados,__ningún__Ninja__de__ojos blancos__sobrevivió. _

_Fin__de__la__Visión_

—No sé qué es lo que esperas lograr. Pero no lo lograras. Tú y tu gente de ojos blancos serán extinguidos. —Dijo Nataniel. —Ni siquiera con el sin igual Rinnegan, podrás salir airoso de la guerra que planeas comenzar. —So, lleno de Ira por la premonición del Demonio, realizo algunos sellos y toco el suelo con la palma de su mano. Alrededor del niño demonio, se dibujó un círculo con una línea que la partía a la mitad. Esto era un campo de fuerza que dejo a Nataniel atrapado y no podía volver al Makai, ni tampoco podía salir del círculo. Solo sería libre, el día en que So muriera.

—Si yo muero, tú serás libre. Nataniel. —Dijo So.


	6. Ataque

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen 4: Saya, Kaito, So y Nataniel**

_Recuerdo_

_Visión_

_Nataniel estaba en medio de una guerra, las Marionetas de So eran descuartizadas por la Alianza Shinobi y por miles y miles de guerreros caídos. Una joven de cabello rojo y un ser monstruoso, acabaron con Soy la guerra termino. Las Marionetas cayeron al suelo. _

_Personas de ojos blancos como los de So. Eran descuartizados, ningún Ninja de ojos blancos sobrevivió. _

_Fin de la Visión_

—_No sé qué es lo que esperas lograr. Pero no lo lograras. Tú y tu gente de ojos blancos serán extinguidos. —Dijo Nataniel. —Ni siquiera con el sin igual Rinnegan, podrás salir airoso de la guerra que planeas comenzar. _

—_Si yo muero, tú serás libre. Nataniel. —Dijo So._

_Fin del Recuerdo_

So se puso de pie. Busco entre sus cosas, una espada, que había llegado a sus manos, por parte de Zetsu.

_Flashback_

_So, se encontraba rodeado de miles de miembros del Clan Hyuga, que se le habían unido con tal de derrocar a Hiashi. Ellos lo siguieron hasta el final, sus seguidores murieron y él fue expulsado del Clan. _

_Vago hasta que, después de la 4° Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Vio a Madara Uchiha, casi muerto. Se acercó a él. Y Madara, ya sin fuerzas. Le entrego su Rinnegan._

_Días después, se encontraba en un laboratorio perteneciente a Madara, que de algún modo había sido construido por Obito para crear miles de Zetsu._

_Un Zetsu blanco, le entrego los utensilios para crear sus Marionetas y le entrego miles de pergaminos de Uchiha Madara._

_Zetsu no dijo ni una palabra. _

_Fin del Flashback _

Tomo la espada, y todas sus Marionetas se acercaron y se arrodillaron. Esa espada, poseía algo, que hacía a sus Marionetas desear la guerra. En anteriores experimentos, comprendió, que cada vez que cortaba el aire con su espada, sus Marionetas atacaban.

—Ha llegado el momento, en esta noche fría noche de Octubre. Yo, cumpliré la última voluntad de Lord Madara. Conquistare el mundo Ninja y reconstruiré este mundo, a la imagen y semejanza de Lord Madara—dijo So. Tomo la espada y esta brillo con una luz morada. Corto el aire, una abertura se hiso presente y miles de Marionetas salieron de dicha abertura.

La luz morada, se elevó en forma de una columna por encima de toda la cueva, dando a conocer, su ubicación. Pero tan pronto como apareció, así mismo desapareció.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció. Nataniel, quien seguía encerrado en ese sello hablo.

— ¿Hoy realizaras tu ataque, So? —Pregunto Nataniel. So no respondió, el demonio no pudo leer sus pensamientos, la mente del hombre estaba en blanco. Sin intuirlo, sin imaginarlo. So decapito a Nataniel y su sangre fue adsorbida por las Marionetas.

So camino hasta un monte desde el cual podía ver Konoha a pesar de estar lejos de ella. So corto el aire repetidas veces, el gran ataque había comenzado y las Marionetas llenaron las calles de Konoha. Los Shinobis y Kunoichis, sin perder tiempo, pero igualmente sorprendidos, comenzaron a atacar a las Marionetas.

Naruto, Saya y Kaito estaban en su casa. Saya vio a los Shinobis y las Kunoichis luchar contra las Marionetas, el ataque de So había comenzado.

— ¡Nisan! — Grito Saya. Naruto volteo a mirarla—So, ha iniciado el ataque. — Los Shinobis de Konoha prepararon sus mejores Jutsus, pero solo borraron una parte de las Marionetas, ellas seguían inundando las calles y masacraban ya fueran Ninjas o aldeanos.

Naruto, Saya y Kaito salieron a la calle y apoyaban a los que ya estaban luchando.

Kaito, subió el volumen de la canción que retumbaba en sus oídos por sus audífonos. Libero su modo bestia: Sus brazos más largos, garras en vez de manos, torso y espada cubiertos de escamas de tiburón. Su rostro era adornado por una sonrisa forzada que permitía ver una gran fila de colmillos en vez de dientes. Y ataco a las marionetas, devorado por una insaciable sed de sangre.

Sasuke ataco con su Amaterasu. Sakura con sus puños de Chacra. Kakashi ayudo con el Amaterasu. Lee y Gai usaban su maestría en Taijutsu.

Naruto y Saya, combinaron en un único ataque sus técnicas más mortíferas. Logrando borrar y hacer retroceder las fuerzas de So.

Danzo vio el ataque combinado de los hermanos.

—Anbus—dijo Danzo mirando a sus Ambus de Raíz—Arresten a Uzumaki Saya. —Los Anbus atacaron a los que estaban defendiendo Konoha del ataque de So. Kaito, a quien aún no se le pasaba su modo bestia. Pareció evolucionar, por el repentino ataque a su Ama. Una nueva luz le envolvió y mostro una forma aún más grotesca.

Parecía un Zombi: La carne apenas y se sostenía de sus huesos y eso que su piel se había vuelto una armadura de escamas. De sus antebrazos salieron un par de cuchillas de hueso. Sus pies ya no eran humanos, eran patas de Águila.

Con esta nueva forma decapito a todos los miembros de Raíz sin excepción. Los Anbus de Raíz se pusieron en posición para proteger a Danzo y cortarle el paso. Lo único que se cortó fueron sus cabezas.

Danzo creo una prisión Mokuton para defenderse, poco a poco, esta prisión iba abrazando más fuerte a Kaito. El clon comenzó a reírse, esa risa comenzó a cavar cada vez más en hondo en el pecho de Danzo y de los presentes. Las garras de las manos de Kaito cortaron la prisión, como si fuera de papel y le salto encima a Danzo.

—Danzo, Danzo… _Danzo—_comenzó a decir Naruto como si fuera un Sensei reprochando a su Gakusei (Alumno) — ¿No lo entiendes? Yo cree a Kaito para que, si tú intentabas lastimar a Saya, él te matara a ti.

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunto Danzo desconcertado— ¿Entonces ya lo sabias que yo…?

—Pero claro que lo sabía. Madara tenía miles y miles de documentos sobre eso. Los encontré después de seguirlo hasta su base y darle muerte—dijo Naruto.

Flashback. Fin de la 4° Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

_Madara había sido derrotado. Antes de morir le dijo a Naruto._

—_Uzumaki… Naruto. Busca en esa gaveta un pergamino negro… no conoces… toda, tu historia…—Madara murió. Naruto desconcertado. Busco entre miles de pergaminos, hasta que encontró el pergamino señalado por Madara. Leyó el pergamino. Allí estaba la historia del Clan Uzumaki y de cómo fueron masacrados por órdenes de Danzo. _

_Luego de eso. Cuando la guerra termino y Akatsuki se vio exterminada, Naruto camino hacia la Mansión Namikaze. Donde estaba oculto un incompleto Kaito. Naruto le dio 4 órdenes simples: "Cuida de Saya, Vela por ella, protégela de Hyuga So y de Shimura Danzo"_

Fin del Recuerdo

— Madara, te deseaba muerto. Yo solo, cree a Kaito para evitar que tú te le acercaras—dijo Naruto. Naruto se hiso a un lado y Kaito ya había terminado su Jutsu.

—**Tsuru kangoku no Kami** (Prisión de los Cuarenta Dioses) —Una plataforma de Obsidiana apareció a los pies de Danzo y le impedía mantener el equilibrio. Luego la plataforma comenzó a hacerse más grande hasta crear un Domo de Obsidiana, el domo comenzó a comprimirse hasta tomar la forma de un hombre con los brazos extendidos a los costados de su cuerpo. Como una estatua de Danzo pero sin rasgos. —Esta vez. No saldrás de allí, Danzo. —Kaito realizo sellos. El Jutsu estaba listo y el destino de Danzo sellado. Kaito solo necesitaba dar la orden.

—Naruto-Sama—dijo Kaito mirando a su creador— ¿lo ejecuto?

—Eso dependerá de Tsunade-sama—dijo Naruto mirando a Tsunade—Le das el permiso de…

— ¡Mátalo ahora mismo! —Ordeno Tsunade Kaito. Sonrió y exclamo

— ¡**Aianmeiden**! (Doncella de Hierro) —Grito Kaito. Miles de Lanzas de diamante atravesaron a Danzo. Era imposible sobrevivir a ese Jutsu.

Todos salieron del lugar. Tenían que planear el contrataque a So. Antes de que él volviera a atacarles. No tendrían tanta suerte como esta vez.

Tsunade se comunicó con los otros 4 Kage. Todos aceptaron reconstruir la Alianza Shinobi. Con tal de pararle los pies a Hyuga So.

— ¡No tan rápido Zetsu! —grito Kaito alertando a todos. Shikamaru detuvo al ex-Akatsuki — ¿Qué haces aquí, Zetsu?

—Este solo fue el primer ataque de So. En los próximos ataques, ustedes no tendrán tanta suerte. Por si no lo notaron, estas Marionetas, poseían "El ojo de Samsara" —dijo Zetsu.

— ¿Entonces solo viniste para darnos el aviso de los próximos ataques de So? —Pregunto Tsunade.

—Las Marionetas pueden ser destruidas, pero, de donde ellas salieron saldrán muchas más. Solo otro "Ojo de Samsara" podrá detenerlas—dijo Zetsu.

—Dinos donde se oculta, So—ordeno Gai.

—En el País de las nubes—dijo Zetsu. Kaito decapito a Zetsu.

—Necesitaremos la ayuda de su tío, Saya-Sama—dijo Kaito.

—Nunca pensé que pudiéramos llegar a necesitar la ayuda de mi tío Nagato—dijo Naruto mirando a Saya.

—Yo tampoco llegue a pensar que en algún momento pudiéramos llegar a necesitarlo—dijo Saya mientras tocaba sus sienes—Ya estoy sintiendo la Jaqueca de una de sus charlas. —Naruto escribió una nota, tomo una paloma y se la envió a su tío Nagato, esperando contar con su ayuda.


	7. Calma antes que Tormenta

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen 4: Saya, Kaito, So y Nataniel**

—_Yo tampoco llegue a pensar que en algún momento pudiéramos llegar a necesitarlo—dijo Saya mientras tocaba sus sienes—Ya estoy sintiendo la Jaqueca de una de sus charlas. —Naruto escribió una nota, tomo una paloma y se la envió a su tío Nagato, esperando contar con su ayuda._

Tsunade ordeno una reunión de los 5 Kages. Los 4 restantes aceptaron. Al llegar el Tsuchikage, pregunto a que se debía la reunión. Tsunade puso ante los otros 4, un folder en el cual se encontraba toda la información de So.

—Su nombre es Hyuga So. Al parecer, en tiempos del Sandaime Hokage, So, organizo una rebelión con otros miembros de la rama secundaria Hyuga. La rebelión fue interceptada, muchos fueron perdonados, otros murieron y So; fue desterrado. Ahora posee el poder, de invocar a unos seres infernales. Al parecer, se alió con Danzo y con Kabuto. Para obtener el poder de Konoha. Las 5 aldeas están en peligro. Según un reporte de Hatake Kakashi y de Uzumaki Nagato. So implanto en sus Marionetas, el ojo Rinnegan. —Dijo Tsunade.

—Esto es mayor que cualquier otra cosa. Este tipo, es incluso peor que Madara. —Dijo Gaara— ¿Y dices que todos debemos de luchar contra él, o perecer?

—Nosotros apenas y tuvimos suerte de soportar el ataque de las Marionetas de So. Incluso nos sorprendió al ver el Rinnegan en las Marionetas de So. Pensamos que de seguro se lo quito a Uchiha Madara, después de muerto—dijo Tsunade.

— ¡¿El Rinnegan?! —Pregunto el Tsuchikage desconcertado. — ¡¿Estás diciendo que las Marionetas de So poseen el Rinnegan?!

—Y no solo eso, también provienen de una naturaleza demoniaca—dijo Tsunade.

—En ese caso—dijo la Mizukage. —Propongo detener los planes de So. Rastrear cada centímetro de los 5 países. Hasta dar con él. —Los restantes 4 apoyaron la idea de Lady Mizukage.

Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage y Tsuchikage. Dieron la orden de buscar y encontrar a So.

La búsqueda se extendió por los 5 Países. Hasta que un Ambu del país del Rayo. Dio la posición exacta de So.

"Está en un castillo, en un lugar que me es indescriptible, en el país de las nubes". Escribió el Ambu. Usando un pergamino con un Jutsu especial en él. Lo que el Ambu escribiera en el pergamino. Eso mismo aparecería en un pergamino igual que el anterior, en medio de la mesa de los 5 Kages.

—Bien—dijo el Raikage en voz alta. Luego escribió "Vuelve, de inmediato" "Creo que conozco la ubicación de la que hablas"

El Ambu se disponía a irse, pero sintió como una Katana se abrió paso en su tórax. Una Marioneta rastreadora, había dado con él y había extinguido su vida.

Los 5 Kages ordenaron una reunión con todos los Shinobis y Kunoichis que se dispusieran a luchar. En un lugar llamado "El Gran Salón". Todos los Shinobis y Kunoichis de las 5 naciones elementales estaban allí.

En eso, hubo un grito ahogado entre el público. Se encontraba un hombre de Yukata del Clan Hyuga y cabello canoso.

So.

En vez de vestir ropas Reales. Vestía un Yukata del Clan Hyuga. Podría haberse hecho pasar por cualquier otro miembro del clan Hyuga.

El Feudal del fuego se arrojó sobre So.

Pasó a través de su cuerpo como un cuchillo abriéndose paso a través del papel. So se volvió para mirar al Feudal.

—Tantos rostros familiares. Kurenai, Gai, Hiashi. —dijo So. Luego volteo a mirar al Feudal.

Todos pensaron que solo era un Jutsu de Proyección.

—Lo admites entonces—dijo el Feudal—Tu enviaste el ataque de esos seres infernales.

—En efecto. Yo envié a las Marionetas. Por si alguien ha podido verlas bien, ellas ahora poseen el Rinnegan—dijo So.

—Eso lo sabemos, So—dijo Tsunade—Pero también sabemos. Que puedes invocar a un número limitado, de Marionetas.

—Aunque la gran Alianza Shinobi. Renazca para atacarme. Ni siquiera será suficiente para acabar conmigo. Madara-Sama. Aunque ya no este entre nosotros. Él estará conmigo apoyando a una causa justa, que él trato de lograr. No perderé. —dijo So.

El Feudal ya había tenido suficiente, se puso ante So. Y con voz fuerte e inquebrantable le dijo: —Yo soy el Feudal del Fuego ¿Lo entiendes? ¡El Feudal! ¡Yo gobierno, no tú! ¡Yo hago las normas, no tú! No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya, canalla advenedizo, amante de los demonios… —So, alargo su mano, como si quisiera tocar al Feudal en el hombro.

Pero So no podía tocar nada —solo era una proyección—y entonces Tsunade lanzo un grito ahogado cuando la mano derecha de So pasó a través de la piel, huesos y carne del Feudal, desapareció en su tórax. Entonces, So giro su mano, como si estuviera girando una perilla.

El feudal exhalo, So saco su brazo del torso del feudal, quien yacía muerto; El feudal cayó al suelo el cual se manchó de sangre.

—Si desean luchar. Luchen, pero será su perdición—dijo So. Mientras desaparecía en el aire.

Saya comenzó a derramar lágrimas, la joven estaba aterrada. Se agarró de Naruto y segundos después se desmayó.

Saya despertó en el hospital de Konoha. No sabía qué hora era. Volteo la mirada y se encontró con Sakura y Kaito.

Saya ignoro a Sakura por completo.

—Kaito—dijo con voz débil la joven Uzumaki.

—Aquí estoy, Saya-Sama. Ordene, y yo cumpliré—dijo Kaito. La joven sonrió. Siempre podría contar con Kaito para cualquier cosa.

Sakura salió, al ser ignorada por Saya y Kaito. A medio camino, se encontró con Naruto.

—Hola Sakura-Chan—le saludo el Uzumaki sonriente.

—Hola Naruto-Kun ¿Ocurre algo? —Pregunto Sakura, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—No—Naruto metió su mano en uno de los bolcillos de su pantalón y le mostro a Sakura una cajita alargada—Solo quería entregarte esto. —Sakura destapo el obsequio. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Era un collar que tenía las letras "NS". —Perdona si te he estado ignorando desde que Saya y Kaito llegaron a la aldea. Solo… que no he visto a Saya en muchos años. Y les jure a mis padres que siempre estaría allí para ella. Solo intentaba recuperar el tiempo perdido. —Naruto le coloco el collar y beso a Sakura en la mejilla—En algunos días estaremos luchando o seremos esclavos. Prefiero entregarte esta muestra de amor. Antes de ir a la guerra. —Sakura abrazo a Naruto y lo beso en los labios, mientras ambos derramaban lágrimas.

—Yo también te amo, Naruto-Kun. Si salimos victoriosos de la guerra contra Madara. Saldremos también victoriosos de esta guerra. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Lo prometo—dijo Sakura, al momento de besarlo.


	8. No Juegues con Fuego

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen 4 de ellos: Saya, Kaito, So y Nataniel**

**Antes de que se me olvide. Y nunca lo aclare: Kyubi es mujer y su nombre es Ritsuko.**

Naruto se despidió de Sakura, mientras buscaba en su bolcillo un obsequio para Saya. Entro a la habitación de Saya. La joven estaba riendo, mientras que Kaito le contaba algunos chistes. A pesar de que Kaito era casi un ser autómata, sabía lo que eran las emociones humanas.

—Hola, Nisan—le saludo Saya casi con un hilo de voz. Naruto no dijo ni una palabra, solo le acaricio el cabello a Saya.

—Hola, Imoto—le saludo Naruto. Le dio un beso en la frente y le puso un collar. Al final del collar, había un anillo con las letras "NS" —Tienes que descansar Saya. Cuando él vuelva a atacarnos. No puedes simplemente desmayarte. A pesar de que Kaito siempre estará allí para ti. Tampoco puedes depender de él.

—Lo sé, Nisan. Créeme que lo sé—dijo Saya—Te mostrare que puedo contra todo. Te mostrare, que ya no soy la princesa en peligro. Solo dame una oportunidad.

—La tendrás, Saya—dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

La Alianza avanzó hacia los confines del país del Rayo. Ese lugar, que el Ambu no había podido describir, se llamaba: "El Cementerio del Rey Dragón". A pocos metros del llamado "El Cementerio del Rey Dragón" miles de Marionetas aparecieron ante los Aliados.

Las Marionetas atacaron a los Aliados, ellos respondieron con una gran infinidad de Jutsus que por momentos hacían retroceder a las Marionetas.

So, podía ver como sus Marionetas, a pesar de tomar la vida de muchos Shinobis. Eran poco a poco aplastadas. Así, que usando de nuevo su Katana, volvió a invocar más Marionetas. So entendió, que podía seguir invocando sus Marionetas toda la noche, pero que ni aun así, ellas podrían ganar.

Cuando lo entendió. Y se dio cuenta de que estaba acorralado, la Katana respondió a su desesperación, adsorbiendo poco a poco la vida de Nataniel, y dándole un mayor control sobre los distintos demonios.

So, corto el aire una infinidad de veces, sin saber muy bien que rayos era lo que estaba haciendo en realidad.

Poco a poco, iba secando al pequeño demonio con aspecto de niño: Nataniel.

Nataniel, podía ver como miles de nuevas heridas aparecían por todo su cuerpo, como poco a poco su sangre era extraída y como, poco a poco, su sangre manchaba la espada de So. Permitiéndole invocar cada vez, más y más demonios.

Hasta que, So, huso su propia Chacra y abrió un portal entre este mundo y el mundo demoniaco, de allí, siguieron surgiendo demonios, pero además de eso, surgió una sombra humanoide.

La alianza no sabía que pensar, esa sombra, no podía… no era posible que un simple humano hubiera logrado invocar al…

Allí, ante la Alianza, que había vuelto a nacer. Frente a ellos, se hallaba. El Señor infernal. El máximo líder del Infierno.

Se hallaba el mismísimo. Bafomet.

El demonio, volteo a mirar detrás de él. Vio como Las Marionetas no se movían de su posición. Esperaban que él les comandara. Luego miro en el castillo en ruinas a Hyuga So. Volvió a mirar al ejército de la Alianza.

Bafomet miro a sus hermanas Marionetas y les pregunto

— ¿Por qué hacéis lo que un humano os ordena? Nuestra guerra no es contra los hombres. Es contra YHVH y los suyos. —Dijo Bafomet, quien tomo una espada y de un único movimiento, destruyo a las Marionetas. Comenzó a oler algo. Abrió sus alas y entro al castillo en ruinas.

La Alianza no sabía qué hacer. Hace pocas horas, estaban luchando en contra de todo un ejército. Hace minutos vieron ante ellos a un príncipe demoniaco y en escasos segundos, ese mismo demonio. Les había dado la ventaja para matar a So.

Todos marcharon hacia el castillo. En eso, un haz de luz roja, descendió sobre el castillo y todos se apresuraron.

—Así que tú eres quien invoco a mis hermanas para obligarles a luchar una guerra, Mundano. ¿Quién te crees que eres para intentar ponerte por encima de todos los demonios? — Pregunto Bafomet, quien no consiguió respuesta.

So estaba congelado. So, ante su miedo y frustración. De algún modo, consiguió evolucionar su Byakugan a un Rinnegan. Al darse cuenta de esto, se puso de pie y encarando al demonio le dijo:

—Soy un Dios—le dijo So.

Todos entraron y pudieron escuchar la respuesta de So.

¿Qué tan idiota tienes que ser como para encarar a un demonio? ¿Sabía So, de lo que era Bafomet capaz de hacerle? ¿Estaba razonando en el momento en que respondió con esas 3 simples palabras?

Bafomet no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los ninjas en el lugar, y no se hubiera dado cuenta, de no ser por la ruidosa entrada de Uzumaki Nagato. Su tele transportación se escuchó como un rayo.

—Naruto, Saya ¿Me estaban llamando? —Pregunto el Shinobi de forma escandalosa. Sus sobrinos le hicieron el ademan de callarse para no ser descubiertos. Bafomet volteo la mirada y todos alzaron la guardia.

Naruto escucho a Kyubi hablarle.

—**Bafomet no tiene nada en contra La Alianza. Solo en contra de So. Diles que bajen sus armas**—dijo Kyubi.

—Bajen sus armas. No nos hará daño—dijo Naruto. Todos bajaron sus armas.

Bafomet volvió a encarar a So, quien intento atacarlo con un Rinnegan. Al comienzo, se vio mareando. Pues hiso un traspié y le costó recomponerse. Pero luego, decapito al Hyuga con un simple movimiento de su mano. Bafomet, se cercó con la cabeza de So y se postro a los pies de Naruto.

—Ritsuko-Sama—dijo Bafomet—Su enemigo ha sido exterminado. —Bafomet desapareció y también lo hiso Nataniel. La cabeza de So quedo a los pies de Naruto y los otros.


	9. La Aldea del Remolino

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen Saya (Hermana de Naruto) y Kaito (Guardián de Saya) **

—Naruto-Nisan ¿Estás seguro de esto? —Pregunto Saya mientras tomaba su maleta, estaba un poco insegura. Pero sabía que su hermano solo deseaba lo mejor para ella.

— ¿Tu no lo estás? —Pregunto Naruto mirándola a los ojos—Yo estoy demasiado seguro Saya. —Naruto pensó que la joven se echaría para atrás. Pero no fue así.

—Entre más rápido lo hagamos—dijo Saya para luego respirar—Sera mejor, vamos. —Los Hermanos y el Guardián. Desaparecieron en el aire.

Sasuke, Sakura, Sai y Kakashi estaban esperando a los miembros restantes de su equipo, que todavía no aparecían.

— _¿Dónde estás Teme?_ —Pensó Sasuke.

— _¿Dónde estás Naruto-Kun?_—Pensó Sakura.

Paso media hora y no aparecieron los hermanos ni el clon. Así que Kakashi envió a Sasuke a la oficina de Tsunade, para preguntar si el rubio y su hermana habían sido enviados a alguna misión.

Tsunade lo negó. Y envió a algunos Ambus a buscarlos. Los Ambus no lo hallaron en su casa.

Tsunade entendió que Naruto había huido y de seguro Saya y Kaito fueron con él. Así que todo el equipo 7 salió en búsqueda de los otros 3 miembros.

La búsqueda se dio por todo el País del fuego, pero ni una pisca de Chacra de ninguno de los 3. El equipo 7 volvió a Konoha, para avisar de la fallida misión. Tsunade no entendía nada ¿Por qué huir de Konoha? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

En una pequeña isla, no muy alejada del País del fuego. Se encontraban Naruto, Saya y Kaito. En esa misma isla, había una mansión que Naruto había reconstruido. Muchos metros más allá, habían señales de una antigua aldea ninja, pero ahora se hallaba destruida.

Kaito entrego a Naruto, un pergamino que el rubio había estado buscando.

Naruto abrió el pergamino, lo llevo a la playa y realizo miles de sellos. Cuando completo la invocación. Aparecieron miles y miles de guerreros. Todos con la misma bandana en su frente. Todos ellos se arrodillaron ante Naruto, Saya y Kaito.

Una mujer de cabello rojo, ojos morados y vestida de Jounin hablo primero

—Bienvenidos… mis niños—dijo Kushina. Al hallarse ante sus hijos.

Los hermanos se sonrieron.

En poco tiempo, tomarían venganza sobre Konoha, por haber destruido La Aldea oculta del Remolino. Que ahora se volvería a alzar.

« Como el fénix. La aldea oculta del remolino, se alzara de sus cenizas»


	10. Chapter no name

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen: Saya Uzumaki y Kaito.**

**Recuerdo**

_Cuando un miembro del clan Uzumaki. Cumplía 8 años._

_Ese miembro, escribía su nombre con su propia sangre. En un pergamino, llamado: "__**Irei no sukurōru**__" (El Pergamino del Recuerdo)_

_Sin saberlo, algo que parecía inofensivo. Como escribir tú nombre en un pergamino. Era en realidad un seguro de vida. _

_Cuando todos los Uzumaki fueron exterminados. Sus recuerdos, sus almas y sus espíritus. Quedaron atrapados en ese pergamino._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

El pergamino reacciono, al contacto con el Jutsu de Invocación de Naruto. Reuniendo las almas y los espíritus, de todos los miembros del Clan Uzumaki.

Otorgándoles la vida.

Todos los Uzumaki, que habían sido invocados por el sello: Hombres, Mujeres y Niños. Se arrodillaron ante Naruto, Saya y Kaito.

—Gracias, chicos—dijo Kushina, sonriéndole a sus hijos. Vio un poco más atrás a Kaito — ¿Quién es su amigo? —Los hermanos voltearon a mirar a Kaito y volvieron a mirar a su madre sonriéndole.

—Es un clon de mi hermano. Lo creo usando el árbol de genes Hashirama y lo convirtió en mi guardián. —dijo Saya. A Saya le extraño que Naruto solo mirara a su madre y a los demás, pero que no dijera ni una palabra—Naruto-Nisan ¿Todo está bien?

—Si Saya, todo está bien—dijo Naruto—Solo pensaba… en que nos demoraremos demasiado, volviendo a levantar la ciudad.

—No creo que nos lleve mucho tiempo—dijo una voz. Todos miraron al cielo. Y de un ave gigante. Descendió Nagato, quien cayó, amortiguado su caída con Chacra. —Podemos reconstruir la ciudad usando un Jutsu para retroceder el tiempo y por sí sola, la ciudad volverá a alzarse.

Todos los miembros del clan Uzumaki (Incluyendo a Naruto, Saya y Kaito) usaron un Jutsu espacio temporal y levantaron la ciudad, en cuestión de segundos.

La Aldea del Remolino creció en pocas semanas. Y los nómadas, podían volverse sedentarios si así lo querían, dejándose tatuar un sello en su hombro.

La aldea volvió a ser como antes. Pero, Naruto parecía desear algo más. Puesto que estudiaba los pergaminos del Clan: Fuinjutsu, Invocación y Barrera.

Hasta que, ya cansada de la actitud de su hijo. Kushina fue a confrontarlo en la biblioteca.

—Naruto—dijo la Pelirroja. El rubio volteo a mirar a su madre. — ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces? —Naruto guardo un pergamino que él mismo estaba realizando. A simple vista parecía ser un pergamino de Fuinjutsu. Pero Kushina no tenía forma alguna de saberlo.

—Lo lamento, estaba estudiando—dijo Naruto mientras miraba otro pergamino—Esto es fascinante. Es increíble.

—Bueno… ¿Deseas decirle a tu madre porque actúas tan extraño? —Pregunto Kushina sentándose al lado de Naruto.

—Estoy en medio de un proyecto realmente grande—dijo el rubio sonriéndole a su madre. —Por cierto. Tengo hambre ¿Vamos a comer ahora mismo?

—Sí. Raito, tu tío y tu hermana. Están preparando algo de comer para todos. —dijo Kushina. Naruto y Kushina estaban por salir. Naruto creo un Clon de Sombra.

—_Sabes cómo usar el pergamino_—dijo Naruto telepáticamente a su clon. El clon asintió y salió de allí, hacia su destino.

Sakura fue a buscar a Naruto, pues necesitaba hablar con él. Toco a la puerta de la mansión Namikaze, pero nadie respondió. Salió a buscar a los hermanos, pero no los halló por ningún lado.

— ¿¡Donde estas Naruto!? —Pregunto Sakura ofuscada por no encontrar a su amigo. Su corazón le dijo que había pasado malo. Y que esa era la razón por la que no encontraba a los hermanos ni a Kaito. Decidió ir a buscar a Tsunade, para saber si ella sabía de los hermanos.

El clon de Naruto llego al lugar señalado, era un templo. Abrió el pergamino. Y dijo: — ¡Sello de Chokichi! ¡Destrucción del Templo! —El poder del Pergamino se liberó. El clon salió del lugar y el templo se vino abajo. El sello seguiría funcionando, pero nadie jamás sabría que era de ese lugar que provenía.

Sakura llego a la oficina de Tsunade.

—Tsunade-sama ¿Sabe dónde está Naruto? Llevo buscándolo toda la mañana, y no lo encuentro por ningún lado—dijo Sakura.

—No Sakura. No sé dónde pueda estar Naruto. Él no tiene ninguna misión para hoy. —dijo Tsunade, temiendo que Naruto se hubiera convertido en un Desertor.

El Sello. Había sido creado para actuar como una especie de contrasello de Chacra. Esto significaba, que mientras que ese sello, siguiera actuando, ningún Shinobi, ni ninguna Kunoichi. Podría volver a usar Chacra. Mientras que ese Sello siguiera en el templo. Aunque el templo ahora estuviera en ruinas.

El clon apareció ante Naruto y le dijo que todo estaba bien, que no había nadie en los alrededores. (Esto era un mensaje en clave, para decirle que el Templo fue destruido) Todos estaban a la mesa. Ninguno entendía de qué hablaba el clon. Pero nadie deseaba preguntar. Naruto hiso un gesto con la mano. El Clon se despidió cordialmente y desapareció.

Todos siguieron comiendo. Nadie había entendido eso muy bien, pero tampoco era que les interesara o les molestara lo que hiciera Naruto.

En el Monte Myōboku. Gamabunta sintió como si todos los contratos realizados alguna vez con los Shinobis, se despedazaran. Gamabunta estaba sorprendido por esto. Volteo a mirar a Gamakishi, quien tampoco se explica, porque razón parecía que todos los contratos se hubieran venido abajo.

Mientras que almorzaban. Naruto comenzó a desaparecer y apareció ante Gamabunta.

—Hola Naruto-Chan—le saludo Gamabunta.

—Hola Gamabunta ¿Ocurre algo? —Pregunto Naruto como si no supiera lo que él mismo acababa de hacer.

— ¿No sientes algo extraño?—Pregunto Gamabunta.

— ¿Algo extraño? —Pregunto Naruto—No. Yo me siento bien. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Si—dijo Gamabunta—Por algún motivo. Siento como si todos los contratos realizados con humanos, se hubieran despedazado.

—Qué raro ¿Qué crees que pueda ser? —Pregunto Naruto.

—No lo sé. Por eso mismo te pregunte. Intenta invocar a algún miembro del clan, por favor—pidió Gamabunta. Naruto realizo la invocación a la perfección, con gran maestría y con una gran velocidad. Pero no pasó nada. Ningún sapo fue invocado. —Por algún motivo…—dijo Gamabunta. Todos esperaban a que él terminara de hablar—Todos los contratos, se han venido abajo. —Naruto trago saliva, fingiendo estar muy preocupado.

— ¿Significa eso que el Templo ha sido destruido? —Pregunto Naruto. Gamabunta asintió. Naruto volvió a casa.

— ¿Qué quería Gamabunta? —Pregunto Kushina cuando Naruto apareció en la mesa.

—El Templo ha sido destruido—Informo Naruto. Todos los presentes a la mesa se veían preocupados—Alguien sabe sobre el Sello de Chokichi. Y sabe lo que puede pasar al ser usado en El Templo. —Todos temblaron. Ese Templo, se decía que había sido creado por Rikudo Senin, para actuar como un núcleo de Chacra. Que alimentara a todos los seres vivos por igual.

Sasuke, Sakura, Sai y Kakashi. Habían sido enviados a una cueva. Se decía que Kabuto podía estar en esa cueva.

El equipo 7 se preguntaba dónde estaban los otros 3 miembros de su equipo.

Poco después, se encontraron con los Resurrectos de Kabuto. Pero al poco tiempo, los resurrectos cayeron al suelo, estaban muertos.

Kabuto comenzó a correr, Sakura intento usar Chacra para usar su fuerza descomunal, pero encontró con horror que no tenía Chacra, aun así, logro golpear a Kabuto en el rostro.

Ninguno de los presentes entendía que pasaba. Su Chacra se había ido, tampoco podía tomarlo de la naturaleza.

Los 4, se acercaron a Kabuto y comenzaron a atacarlo con Taijutsu. No les quedaba de otra, solo eso podían hacer.

Kabuto había sido acorralado, se acostumbró a ser protegido por sus resurrectos del Edo Tensei. Y ahora no era capaz de invocarlos.

Lo llevaron prisionero a Konoha.

— ¿Te ocurre algo, Sasuke? —Pregunto Sakura.

—Si—Contesto él. Y procedió a explicarle a Sakura lo que le pasaba—Por algún motivo, no soy capaz de sentir mi Chacra, no puedo activar mi Sharingan. Algo malo está pasando.

—Ahora que lo dices…—dijo Kakashi. Todos voltearon a mirarlo—Yo tampoco puedo sentir el Chacra de ustedes… o mi Chacra. —Llegaron a Konoha, y les comentaron sobre la repentina falta de Chacra. El equipo 7 dijo que repentinamente dejaron de sentir su Chacra.

La situación, se volvió preocupante ¿Qué había causado la repentina falta de Chacra?

Mientras tanto, en El País del Remolino. Los Uzumaki, comentaban sobre la decisión de Naruto, de destruir el Templo. Y la paz que se formaría a partir de ahora.

Sin Chacra, no habría Jutsus, no abrían Invocaciones. Los Shinobis podían lidiar los combates con Shuriken y Kunai. Pero tarde que temprano. Una paz obligatoria, se forjaría en todos los países.

Sin Chacra los Shinobis se volverían locos y terminarían con las guerras.

—Ha sido tu hijo quien nos ha dado esta paz, Kushina—hablo Saíto Uzumaki, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto y siguió hablando—Por eso mismo. Propongo, que Uzumaki Naruto. Sea el nuevo Uzukage. —Todos vitorearon la decisión de Saíto.


	11. Chapter no exist

**Hola a todos. Aquí Diego presentándose. Volví. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen: Saya, Kaito y Kazuki (líder de la organización "Jū ichi Katana" (Once Espadas)).**

El País del Hierro, se encuentra protegido por samuráis los cuales son especialistas en canalizar su chacra a través de un arma.

En él, se ocultan los miembros de la organización "Ju Ichi Katana" (Once Espadas). A su líder, Kazuki. Le llega la noticia de la muerte de Hyuga So. Ocurrida hace pocas semanas.

—Al parecer, So… Jugó con demonios. Y fue uno de ellos, quien le asesino. Kazuki-Sama—dijo un Samurái al servicio de Kazuki.

—Ya veo—dijo Kazuki mientras tomaba asiento. —Atacaran. Únicamente, las aldeas pequeñas. No nos meteremos en una guerra contra las 5 Naciones—Con un gesto, despidió al Samurái.

Kazuki organizo sus ropas, bebió algo de Sake y comenzó a pensar en esta repentina fatiga y falta de Chacra.

¿Qué podía estar pasando?

En fin. Ahora, por fin tenía la excusa perfecta, para atacar a las Aldeas Elementales. Podía culparlas por la fatiga de Chacra que tenían sus soldados. Kazuki, ordeno a uno de sus generales, que con todo su ejército, atacaran las aldeas más pequeñas, las que se encontraran entre Suna y Konoha.

Los Samuráis salieron a cumplir con su labor.

Así, comenzaron los ataques a las aldeas más pequeñas. Dejando a las más poderosas para después.

Sin embargo, varias de las aldeas, dieron pelea y dieron de baja a más Samuráis que Ninjas. Pero eso tampoco significaba que los ninjas hubieran ganado. Pues, los miembros de "Ju Ichi Katana" eran veloces. Hasta tal punto, de dejar a varias aldeas realmente Diezmadas.

Cuando los miembros de Ju Ichi Katana, arribaron a la nueva Aldea del Remolino (Ignorando su nombre). Sintieron de repente, una realimentación de Chacra. Ya no se sentían fatigados y vieron la Aldea en plena actividad. Así que decidieron atacar.

—Según parece—dijo Yuki Uzumaki. Llamando la atención de todos los inquilinos de la Mansión (Capitulo 9). —Los Samurái, desean comenzar una nueva guerra.

—Los Sellos están listos. —dijo Saíto. —Cuando usted diga, Naruto-Sama.

—Ejecútenlos—dijo Naruto, oculto tras su sombrero de Kage y con una expresión sombría.

Yuki y Saíto dieron la orden a los sellos.

—Fuinjutsu: Empalamiento—dijeron ambos.

Los Samuráis, sintieron que no podían moverse. Y de repente, de sus sombras. Salieron lo que parecían ser Lanzas las cuales terminaron con sus vidas. Era increíble, ninguna otra aldea Ninja había podido hacerles frente, se sentían cansados por la falta de Chacra. Pero, en esta aldea casi fantasma. Se sintieron realimentados y todos fueron asesinados en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Por qué nosotros si tenemos Chacra? —Pregunto Kushina. —Soy consciente de que en todas las aldeas existe una gran falta de Chacra. Y los Shinobis apenas y pueden moverse.

— ¿Eso te lo dijo el tío Nagato? —Pregunto Saya. Kushina asintió. Ambas pelirrojas voltearon a mirar al único rubio de esa casa.

—Ya les dije, que destruí el templo. —Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba un tazón de Ramen— En cuanto a porque nosotros si tenemos Chacra... —Se interrumpió para comer— Es porque he dejado otro pergamino en ese mismo lugar, una semana antes. Luego. Puse 4 sellos que se alimentaban de ese pergamino primer pergamino, dándonos una cortina de Chacra. Aunque sea artificial, nos proveerá.

—Espere un segundo, Naruto-Sama. —Dijo Kaito— ¿Significa que existe un pergamino cargado con Chacra que alimenta a los otros 4 sellos?

—Exacto—dijo Naruto mientras seguía comiendo—Los 4 sellos, corresponden a los 4 puntos cardinales y en todo el centro de la Aldea, puse un pergamino que dirige el Chacra a los 4 sellos y esos mismos sellos lo vuelven a dirigir al pergamino. Creado una red de Chacra que nos abastecerá.

Era increíble. Y era también muy ingenioso. Además, la aldea prácticamente no existía.

—Otra cosa. Si entráramos en Guerra. Y se acercaran personas con malas intenciones. Automáticamente, ustedes presenciarían un empalamiento de sombras instantáneo.

— ¿Y eso como lo hiciste Nisan? —Pregunto Saya. Deseosa de saber cómo su hermano había logrado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

—Eso no tengo deseos de explicarlo—dijo Naruto—Tengo que volver a la oficina. Sayonara.

Saya había deseado decirle algo a su hermano. Pero baja la cabeza ofuscada, Kaito se acerca a ella y sin hablar mueve sus labios: E-M-B-A-R-A-Z-O

Saya asiente, preocupada de lo que pueda decir Naruto y de lo que pueda decir su madre. Después de todo. Eso había sido Incesto.

Kushina mira a su hija a los ojos.

—Sabes, Saya-chan—dice su madre tomándola por la barbilla para que la joven la mirara. Lo único que diferenciaba a las pelirrojas. Eran los ojos azules de Saya. —Hace muchos años. Una amiga mía. Llamada Mikoto Uchiha. Me dijo que la familia de su marido estuvo por desaparecer, y que habían reconstruido el clan mediante incesto.

Saya no sabía que decirle a su madre.

—Sí. Pero… Pero es mi hermano mayor. Yo no puedo hacer algo así—dijo Saya.

—Ambos ya dieron ese paso hace mucho. Si decides esperar a que tú hermano sea tu caballero de armadura resplandeciente, te recomiendo que esperes sentada, hija. Tienes que ser valiente y decírselo. No solo lo de tu embarazo, sino tus sentimientos hacia él. —dice Kushina. Saya asiente la cabeza sonriente y se tele transporta a la oficina de su hermano.

Naruto se encuentra firmando algunos papeles. A pesar de ser relativamente joven la Aldea. Muchos de los niños, jóvenes y adultos desellados volvieron a la vida Ninja: Escoltando a los consejeros del Uzukage en charlas con aldeas pequeñas y vecinas que casi siempre terminaba con una gran alianza.

En eso aparece Saya.

—Ho… Hola, Naruto-Nisan—dice Saya sonrojada.

—Hola Saya-Imoto ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Naruto. Debajo de su expresión fría de Uzukage, se ocultaba una gran sonrisa y felicidad por el hecho de ser padre.

—Pues veras yo… yo… ¡Estoy Embarazada! —grito Saya, antes de desmayarse.

Saya despertó en el hospital. A sus lados. Estaban su madre y su hermano.

—Estoy muy feliz, por el hecho de que vayamos a ser padres—dijo Naruto tomando la mano de Saya y besándola.

Los hermanos se abrazan y se besan, sellando su amor.

(Mientras tanto, en Konoha)

—Entonces está decidido se enviara una comitiva para hacer contacto con la aldea del Remolino—dice Hiashi

—De acuerdo—dice Kakashi con una sonrisa— ¿A quién enviaremos?

—Iré yo como representante del consejo—dice Sasuke—Haruno Sakura, el equipo de Kurenai, El equipo que era comandado por Azuma. ¿Qué les parece?—todos asienten, después se da concluida la sesión y Tsunade llama a todos los antes mencionados.

Los equipos llegan hasta la frontera con las Aldeas, hasta la playa de Uzushiogakure y atracan en un muelle; sienten como se revitalizan de Chacra. Se encuentran con Kaito, quien se queda en silencio.

Kaito hace un gesto con la cabeza para que lo sigan, guiándolos por la playa, hasta llegar a una cueva, entran en la cueva y lo que parecía ser una pared, que bloqueaba el paso por la cueva en la pared hay una puerta tallada, Kaito con algo de Chacra pone la palma de su mano en la puerta y esta se convierte en un portal. Todos lo atraviesan.

Aparecen en la oficina del Kage.

—Vaya, vaya… vaya ¿Y a que debo esta visita? —Pregunta Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos.

— ¡Naruto! ¿Tú eres el Uzukage? —Preguntan todos al unísono.

—Vete, Kaito—dice Naruto. Kaito hace una reverencia y sale de la oficina. —Sí. Si soy el Uzukage. ¿Qué desean en mi aldea?

—Deseamos entablar una alianza con tu aldea. Básicamente, sería una alianza militar y de comercio—Kurenai busca el pergamino y se escucha como si miles de arcos fueran tensados, preparándose para disparar sus flechas. Kurenai saca despacio el pergamino y se lo entrega a Naruto. Naruto lo lee y lo relee. Se ve molesto por algo y se ve como su enfado se va engrandeciendo a cada segundo. Naruto entrega el pergamino a Kurenai se relaja.

—Gracias por venir—dice Naruto, mientras chasquea sus dedos—Kaito. Llévalos a la salida. —Kaito abre un portal. —Gracias por haber venido.

— ¿¡Que!? —Grita Sasuke. Naruto se masajea las sienes, como si un dolor indescriptible le estuviera llegando repentinamente— ¡Me enviaron de parte del consejo! ¿Eso no importa?

—No…—dice Naruto. Sasuke lo malinterpreta. Naruto comienza a respirar pesadamente, abre un cajón de su escritorio. Saca una jeringa, le pone la aguja y saca un vaso pequeño con un líquido amarillo. Naruto encerta la aguja y luego se lo inyecta. —Mucho mejor. —dice mientras mueve su dedos y gira su brazo con una sonrisa—Gracias por haber venido.

—La verdad… Es preferible aliarnos con cualquiera de las aldeas menores. Antes que arriesgarnos y aliarnos de nuevo con nuestros asesinos—Esto los sorprende a todos. — ¿No lo sabían? Los 5 países, se aliaron para destruirnos. —Naruto se acerca a una licorera que había en su oficina y se sirve un vaso. —Váyanse ahora mismo. No puedo controlar a mis Ambu por mucho más tiempo. ¡Setsuna! —En eso aparece un Shinobi de cabello y ojos negros con una máscara que tapaba su boca, vestido de gris, con la bandana del Remolino—Por favor, sácalos de aquí. Antes de que los Ambu disparen. —En eso, se escuchan miles de pájaros. Es Sasuke realizando el Chidory.

—Eres un Maldito. Naruto, Setsuna es Itachi—dice Sasuke mientras corre hacia Naruto.

—Sácalos, Setsuna—dice Naruto mientras da la espalda a Sasuke. Setsuna, forma sellos a una velocidad increíble, cuando parece que el Chidory está a punto de darle a Naruto, Sasuke es adsorbido por un portal —Por favor. Salgan de mi aldea, antes de que mis Ambus les disparen—todos atraviesan el portal.

Un nuevo portal se abre y aparecen en el muelle. Sasuke sigue de frente pues no puede frenar y su Chidory nunca llego a su objetivo.

—Sasuke—dice Kurenai. Sasuke lo mira—Ese tipo no era Itachi.

—Si era Itachi—grita Sasuke ofuscado —Su Sharingan estaba inactivo, pero era él.

—Pero, Sasuke…—dice Sakura mirándolo—Si tu Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno. Lo conseguiste con el Mangekyou de Itachi. ¿Entonces porque Setsuna tenía ojos? —Sasuke no dice nada.

— _¿Cómo?_ —_Se pregunta Sasuke_—_ ¿Cómo es posible que sigas vivo?_


	12. 6 Aldeas

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Solo nos pertenecen: Saya, Kaito, Yuki, Saíto y Kazuki (líder de la organización "Jū ichi Katana" (Once Espadas)).**

Los equipos volvieron a Konoha y Sasuke dio el informe.

—Naruto es el Uzukage. —Dijo Sasuke. Tsunade se sorprende mucho. —Pero nos dijo, que era preferible aliarse con cualquiera de las aldeas menores. Antes que aliarse con sus asesinos—dijo Sasuke, luego le pregunto— ¿Sabe usted de que hablaba Naruto, Tsunade-Sama?

—Si Sasuke—dijo Tsunade—Si sé a qué se refería Naruto. Veraz. Hace muchos años. Las 5 aldeas elementales, se aliaron para destruir a todos los miembros del clan Uzumaki. A eso se refería Naruto. No me sorprende el que los echaran a patadas de la aldea. Tal parece que aún existen sobrevivientes de La Aldea del Remolino y del mismo clan.

—Lo más extraño, Tsunade-sama. Era que cuando llegamos, nos vimos reabastecidos de Chacra. Pero, al salir se esfumo dicho Chacra—dijo Sasuke. —Además… mi hermano Itachi. Estaba allí. Era uno más de ellos; pero lo llamaban Setsuna y no parecía haber sido resucitado con el Edo Tensei.

—Eso sí que me sorprende. Puedes irte, Sasuke—dijo Tsunade. En ese preciso instante, aparece un Ambu.

—Tsunade-sama. Se nos informa. Que una nueva organización, proveniente del País del Hierro. Acaba de declararle la guerra a las 5 Aldeas Ninja—dice el Ambu. —Al parecer, se han enterado de la deserción de Uzumaki-San.

—Puedes irte—dice Tsunade, mientras queda sentada en su silla. Luego piensa —_Esa nueva organización del País del Hierro, cree que sin Naruto no somos nada ¿es eso?_ —Tsunade, ordena que se refuercen los guardias fronterizos.

Naruto y Saya, pasaban algo de tiempo como pareja. Estaban en el parque, miraban hacia un pequeño estanque de peces y cisnes.

—Saya-chan—dice Naruto, la joven mira a su hermano/novio—Estaba pensando… Si es niña ¿Qué te parece ponerle el nombre de mamá?

—_Kushina_—dice Saya, mientras toca su vientre. — Seria algo lindo. ¿Y si es niño?

—Minato o... —dice Naruto, pero se queda en silencio. Ambos tenían una pequeña conexión. No era telepatía pero era algo muy parecido.

—Kaoru—dicen ambos al mismo tiempo. Ambos se toman de las manos y asienten con la cabeza. _

_**Kaoru es un nombre Asexual (Sirve para niños o niñas)**_

Durante la noche, Sasuke y Sakura. Deciden que necesitan algunas respuestas de Naruto. Habían sido sus compañeros toda una vida y ahora, justo en el momento en el que Saya y Kaito llegaron a la aldea, él se apartó de ellos. ¡Incluso desertaron!

Ambos salen de Konoha con destino a Uzushiogakure. Al llegar al muelle, se mueven con cuidado, pero Sasuke pisa un sello de Empalamiento (Capitulo Anterior) y Sasuke es empalado en los hombros.

Se forma una nube de humo frente a ambos y de ella sale Naruto.

—La Playa está llena de Sellos. —Explico Naruto—Si alguien con malas intenciones pisa alguno de los sellos, esa persona resulta empalada.

— ¡Yo solo deseo respuestas! Yo no… deseo atacar… tu aldea—dice Sasuke.

—Deja de gritar, vas a despertarlos a todos. —Dice Naruto— Estos sellos, solo se activan si llega alguien con malas intenciones. Yo diría, que es por tu pasado. Pero no estoy seguro. Yo no cree estos sellos—dice Naruto. Mientras toca las lanzas y estas se desactivan—Salgan de aquí. Que sea la 2° y última vez que vienen a mi aldea. Y por favor. Díganle a Tsunade, que tienen que ser ella y sus 2 consejeros quienes vengan, si desean que yo piense en esa alianza.

—Solo… dinos. ¿Por qué desertaste? ¿Por qué nunca nos confiaste sobre la existencia de Saya? —pregunto Sasuke.

—Deserte… porque le jure a mi madre que la reviviría—dijo Naruto—A ella y a nuestra aldea. Porque yo nací aquí junto a Saya, pero fui llevado a Konoha para sellar a Kyubi. Váyanse de mi aldea. A la próxima, el empalamiento será oficial. —Naruto desapareció en el aire.

Sasuke y Sakura se sentían mal. Naruto había sido muy frio con ellos. Además, había sido obligado a alejarse de su familia, solo para sellar a Kyubi.

Ambos volvieron a Konoha. Volvieron a sentir el bajón de Chacra. Y encontraron Konoha en llamas. Cuando intentaron ir a ayudar, encontraron a miles de Samuráis atacando a los Shinobis.

La Aldea del Hierro, les había declarado de guerra. Los Shinobis de Konoha luchaban con todo lo que tenían pero sin Chacra no creían poder sobrevivir.

¿Habían sido los Samuráis quienes habían acabado con el Chacra y con los contratos de invocaciones? ¿Qué causaba esa "activación" de chacra en la Aldea del Remolino y esa misma "desactivación" al alejarse? ¿Se debía a que estaba fuera del alcance Samurái y que su existencia era Nula?

Sakura y Sasuke comenzaron a ayudar a sus compañeros. Entre todos lograron que los Samuráis se retiraran. Pero solo fue porque dejaron a Konoha casi en ruinas.

Tsunade declaro que desde ese día, hasta nuevo aviso. Todos los Shinobis y Kunoichis, entrenarían en Taijutsu y entrenarían con sus armas (Shuriken, Kunai, Katana, Agujas Senbon e Hilos Ninja)

Apenas estaba amaneciendo. Sakura se sentó en su cama. No se había cambiado sus ropas.

Los Ninjas Médicos tuvieron que recurrir a plantas medicinales entre otras cosas para curar a los heridos en la guerra.

Tsunade envió 5 palomas mensajeras, todas daban prácticamente los mismos mensajes al resto de las aldeas Shinobi (Aldea oculta entre las Rocas, Aldea Oculta de las Nubes, Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, Aldea Oculta de la Arena y Aldea Oculta del Remolino)

—Hokage-Sama—dijo la Tsuchikage— ¿Podría usted hablarnos sobre ese tal "Uzukage"? —pidió saber Mei Terumi. La identidad del 6° Kage. Pues se extrañaba del nombre y se preguntaba quién sería el líder de esta nueva aldea. En eso, apareció Naruto: Chaqueta blanca con llamas negras bordadas, camisa negra y pantalón azul. Además, el sombrero de Kage.

Nadie hablaba. Naruto era el Kage de la Aldea del Remolino. El silencio fue roto por Gaara, quien seguía siendo el Kazekage y aplaudió el triunfo de Naruto como nuevo Kage. El aplauso fue coreado por los demás Kages. Naruto pidió silencio.

—Hola a todos—dijo Naruto sonriendo.

—Hola Naruto—dijo Gaara sonriendo. Algo extraño en él.

—Estamos aquí, los 6 Kages. Para hablar sobre la declaración de guerra, por parte del País del Hierro —dijo Naruto

—Además—dijo Gaara. —También discutiríamos sobre la preocupante falta de Chacra, que está abarcando los Países.

— ¿Falta de Chacra? —Pregunto Naruto extrañado—Por favor Gaara-sama, díganos…

—Naruto—dijo Tsunade mirando al joven al cual consideraba su hijo—Como tú también eres un Kage oficial. Bueno. Por lo menos, oficial para mí. No sé qué piensen los demás; Como eres un Kage. No deberías de llamar "Sama" ninguno de nosotros. Solo llámanos por nuestros títulos.

—Entendido… Lady Hokage—dijo Naruto sonriéndole. Volvió a su semblante serio y volteo a mirar a Gaara—Lord Kazekage. Por favor, díganos que tanto sabe sobre esta falta de Chacra.

—Con todo el gusto, Lord Uzukage—dijo Gaara mientras juntaba sus manos—Esto ocurrió hace un par de días. No sabemos muy bien como ha ocurrido. Pero, si sabemos que El Templo. Fue destruido y con él los Fuinjutsu y Ninjutsu. —En eso, el Raikage toma la palabra.

—Nos vemos obligados entonces, a entrenar a nuestros Shinobis para usar armas y en Taijutsu—dijo el Raikage—Estamos en desventaja contra esa nueva organización Samurái que nos ha declarado la guerra.

—Se hacen llamar **"Ju Ichi Katana"** —dijo Naruto— Sé que provienen del País del HierroNos enfrentamos a ellos y salimos victoriosos con suerte y mucha ventaja. Mi pueblo no se acostumbra a usar Chacra. Solo tienen, que acostumbrar a sus Shinobis y Kunoichis a usar Taijutsu y Armas. Solo eso.

—Creo que no es para nada mas —dijo Raikage—Se levanta la sesión. Todos los Kages salen del lugar del lugar de reunión.

Naruto y Tsunade iban caminando juntos.

—Naruto —dijo Tsunade— ¿No tienes escolta?

—No la necesito—dijo Naruto—No porque sienta que soy fuerte. Sino porque estos Samuráis no están seguros de desear atacarnos—dijo Naruto, mientras sacaba un Kunai doble y lo lanzaba a un árbol. Un Samurái cayó del árbol, muerto. Pues el Kunai le había dado en el pecho. El otro empezó a correr, pero Naruto le lanzo una Shuriken normal, pero lanzada con la suficiente fuerza, como para decapitarlo. — ¿Lo ves?

—Naruto-Sama—dijo Tsunade, sacando su lado de Hokage—Me gustaría pedirle que considerara una alianza entre nuestras aldeas.

—No puedo hacerlo, Tsunade-Sama. Mi pueblo sufrió mucho por culpa de las 5 aldeas. Todo un clan exterminado en una única noche. Y lo que es peor… exterminados por sus propios _aliados—_dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos_—_Técnicas robadas y repartidas por las otras 5 aldeas. No podríamos aceptar algo así. Solo estaríamos realimentando el árbol de Konoha que ya una vez se alimentó con nuestra sangre.


	13. Alianza

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen: Saya, Kaito, Yuki, Saíto, Setsuna y Kazuki (líder de la organización "Jū ichi Katana" (Once Espadas)).**

(Mientras que escribía este capítulo, me acorde de la técnica de Makoto Shishio: Homura Dama)

El aire de esa tarde era frio y estaba causando algo de neblina.

Tsunade volvió a Konoha, mando a llamar a Homura y Koharu. Les entrego un pergamino grande que Homura debería de cargar en la espalda.

Ninguno de los 2 consejeros hablo, solo se pusieron en camino. Llegaron al puerto de Konoha y allí, había un barquero tapado por una túnica con una capucha azul, al cual no se veía el rostro. El barquero no hablaba, estiro una mano arrugada, Tsunade entrego 10 monedas de plata.

—A ver —dijo Tsunade mirando a los 2 consejeros que no movían ni un musculo—Paguen cada uno 10 monedas —Homura y Koharu sacan cada uno 10 monedas y se las entregan al barquero. El barquero los lleva, hasta el puerto.

Los 3 se bajan y ante ellos esta Kaito. Homura y Koharu, miran la playa y la encuentran desierta. No parecía ser un País, mucho menos una aldea.

El barquero le lanza a Kaito una bolsa llena de monedas.

Sin hablar, Kaito mueve su cabeza para que lo sigan. Llegan a una cueva, en el interior de la cueva hay una gran pared de roca que impide el paso por ella. Y una puerta de roca, producto de la erosión. Kaito toca la puerta, usando Chacra y aparece un gran portal.

Los 3 llegan a la oficina del Uzukage.

—Uzumaki Naruto—dice Homura si creérselo e Indignado. — ¿¡Que significa esto!?

—Naruto es el Uzukage—dice Tsunade—Ahora cállate Homura y pásame el pergamino.

—No le entregare el pergamino de Konoha a ese monstruo—dice Homura.

—Es una gran decepción—dice Naruto. Se escuchan miles de arcos ser tensados. —Sus aldeas están indefensas, según tengo entendido. Pero mi aldea está en una posición estratégica ¿No es verdad Homura? Ustedes necesitan esta alianza para salvar las 5 aldeas de la extinción. En manos del "Ju Ichi Katana" —Naruto guarda silencio. Ninguno de los 3 intrusos dice nada—Esta vez, no será así. Entreguen el pergamino y quizás nosotros pensemos en una Alianza a futuro con Konoha.

— ¡Homura! —grita Tsunade—Entrega el pergamino.

—No, Tsunade. No entregare el pergamino—dice Homura. En un descuido, Tsunade le quita el pergamino a Homura y lo lanza a los pies de Naruto.

En eso, aparece un Ambu.

—Lord Uzukage—dice el Ambu—Nos informan que el equipo 44. Acaba de salvar a Sunagakure, de un ataque del "Ju Ichi Katana". Que como agradecimiento, Lord Kazekage viene hacia nuestra aldea, con un presente para usted.

—De acuerdo, puedes irte—dice Naruto. Mientras chasquea sus dedos. Aparece Setsuna—Setsuna, por favor. Lleva a nuestros visitantes al puerto. Y vuelve con Kaito. Tengo que hablar con ambos.

—A la orden—dice Setsuna. Tsunade se inquieta.

— _¿Uchiha Itachi? No, no puede ser él._ —piensa Tsunade. Los 3 son guiados al puerto, donde se encuentran con el mismo Barquero inquietante, que los lleva al puerto de Konoha.

Allí, en el puerto de Konoha, se encuentra Lord Kazekage con sus hermanos. Gaara lleva una funda de pergamino (Una maleta de viaje y en su interior está el pergamino) Cada uno paga 10 monedas y el barquero los lleva a Uzushiogakure.

Kaito los lleva a la cueva, abre el portal aparecen en la oficina de Naruto.

—Naruto-sama—dice Gaara con respeto.

—Gaara-sama—dice Naruto.

—Solo venimos. Para entregarle, algo que le pertenece—dice mientras se acerca. Se escuchan los arcos templarse. Naruto hace una señal para evitar que ellos le disparen al Kazekage. Gaara entrega el pergamino con las técnicas que fueron robadas de Uzushiogakure.

Naruto extiende, un papel que dice: **Alianza**, una pluma y algo de tinta. Gaara niega con la cabeza. Saca un Kunai y se saca sangre del pulgar, toma la pluma y con su propia sangre, firma la alianza con la Aldea del Remolino.

Gaara y sus hermanos salen de Uzushiogakure. Deseándole lo mejor a su amigo.

Naruto deja de lado sus obligaciones y va a buscar a Saya.

Saya esta con su madre, en el hospital. Concentrando Chacra en sus manos, Kushina pasa sus manos por el vientre de su hija. Kushina se sorprende y Saya se preocupa.

Entonces, Kushina realiza la ecografía. En una pantalla se alcanzan a ver 2 sombras.

—Saya—dice Kushina mientras le sonríe a su hija. —Tendrás Gemelos. O quizás mellizos.

En eso, se escucha el empalamiento de sombras activarse. Son Samuráis, miles de Samuráis, todos empalados y a miles de metros del suelo.

—Si estos idiotas siguen intentando invadirnos, en poco tiempo tendremos un bosque de empalados que rodee la aldea entera—Yuki Uzumaki mirando desde la lejanía.

—Pero será bueno Yuki, sabrán que no deben de acercarse a nosotros—dice Nagato.

Uzushiogakure. La aldea más joven, la aldea más poderosa, la aldea resucitada.


	14. 0

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen: Saya (Hermana de Naruto), Kaito (Guardián de Saya), algunos Uzumaki, Setsuna y Kazuki (líder de****la organización "Jū ichi Katana" (Once Espadas)) **

Aquella mañana, Naruto y Saya, habían tenido una noche llena de pasión. Solo digamos que era un "extra" por el hecho de estar en embarazo.

—Buenos días Naruto-Kun—dijo Saya mientras se acurrucaba al lado de Naruto.

—Buenos días Saya-Chan—dijo Naruto, antes de besarla con mucha pasión. En esos menesteres se encontraba la pareja, mientras poco a poco encendían sus cuerpos aun dormidos. —Siempre te he amado, pero… siempre existe ese "¿Qué dirán?"

—Ellos lo llaman "Incesto". Nosotros lo llamamos amor—dijo Saya. Sin embargo, la pelirroja daño en tierno momento—Tienes que desayunar, bañarte, arreglarte e irte a trabajar. —Dijo besándolo. Naruto se puso serio.

—No soy Kaoru, para que me digas que hacer. Además, soy tu Kage—dijo Naruto.

—Principalmente. Eres mi hermano, luego mi novio y muy por allá, eres mi Kage—dijo Saya.

Ambos se sonrieron y se fueron a bañar.

— ¿Dónde estarán ese par? —Se preguntó Kushina. Mirando los platos de desayuno para los hermanos. —Se les va a enfriar el desayuno. —En ese instante se escucha la voz de Saya, llegando al orgasmo. —Si no controlan sus impulsos, juro que los voy a… ¡Romeo y Julieta, bajen a desayunar!

Los hermanos bajaron varias horas después. Naruto salió con su desayuno a la mano. Para llegar a su oficina.

Al llegar, se encontró con Setsuna, quien le entrego el informe de las pruebas de los Genin que pasarían a ser Chunnin. Puesto, que, por esos días, Naruto había dicho que se hiciera el examen a los jóvenes.

Mientras tanto. El nuevo Feudal del Fuego. Estaba reunido con los Ambu de Raíz. Pues, planeaba un contraataque a La Aldea del Remolino. La culpaba de haber destruido El Templo de Chacra.

Los Ambus fueron enviados, pagaron una gran fortuna al barquero. Fuera quien fuera ese tipo, conocía como entrar y salir de la Aldea del Remolino. Era el único que se aventuraba a llevar a las personas desde el puerto de Konoha, hasta el puerto de Uzushiogakure.

—_Este tipo… ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso existirá alguna entrada secreta al País del Remolino?_ _—_Se preguntó uno de los Ambus—_Este tipo, actúa como… como si fuera el mismísimo Caronte. Como si fuera el barquero del Hades, el barquero del rio estigia._

Al llegar, el barquero se alejó de nuevo en la niebla, empezaron a caminar y por fin, tuvieron ante sus ojos a los samuráis empalados, pero ya era muy tarde para aterrorizarse. Estaban solos, estaban solos en una isla perdida, en una isla de la cual solo se podía salir pagándole al barquero. Y dicho barquero ya no estaba ante ellos. Todos sacaron sus armas, sabían que estaban en el lugar correcto. El mismísimo Feudal lo dejo claro.

**Recuerdo**

—_Se encontraran con un tipo, que les pedirá que le paguen cada uno 10 monedas. Ese tipo los llevara hasta Uzushiogakure. Al llegar, destruyan la aldea. Y recuperen el pergamino, que nos fue arrebatado._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Todos temblaban, sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a buscar la entrada a la aldea, por en medio del bosque de Samuráis empalados. Se escuchó a alguien Inhalar, era uno de los Samuráis. Que aún seguían vivos.

—No… por favor… nadie más… ustedes, deben… escapar—dijo el Samurái. Pero ya era tarde, también los Ambu de Raíz fueron empalados, jamás vieron a su enemigo, jamás vieron una entrada a la aldea, jamás vieron la aldea, jamás vieron un camino hacia la aldea. Nadie jamás sabría que ellos fueron víctimas.

En ese instante, apareció Setsuna ante las nuevas víctimas.

—Debieron de hacerle caso al Samurái—dijo Setsuna—Debieron de dar media vuelva. Ya es muy tarde. —Ante ellos, estaba el mismísimo Uchiha Itachi. Estaba vivo y estaba sirviendo como Shinobi de Uzushiogakure. —En fin. Lo mejor será hablar con Naruto-sama sobre el plan de perseguir a Orochimaru—dijo mientras se dirigía a una cueva y una luz, invadía la cueva. ¿Esa era la entrada a la aldea? ¿Qué era esa luz que salía de la cueva?

—Estupendo Setsuna. Organiza un grupo de búsqueda y asesinato. Nuestro último Cazador, dijo que era posible que Orochimaru, se ocultara en el País del Té—dijo Naruto.

—Como usted ordene, Naruto-sama—dijo Setsuna. Mientras desaparecía y buscaba ayuda de un grupo. 14 se enlistaron con él. 5 de los más valientes guerreros, 5 vigías y 4 especialistas en reconocimiento.

Los 14 ninjas, encabezados por Uchiha Itachi… digo, por Setsuna. Salieron hacia el País del Té. Trataron de pagarle al barquero.

—Todos somos ninjas de Uzushiogakure. Sería una estupidez, el que ustedes me pagaran. No lleven el dinero, todos somos iguales. Los remolcare gratis—dijo el Barquero.

—Gracias—dijo Setsuna. Después de algunas horas, llegaron al País del Té.

—Setsuna-san—dijo un ninja— ¿Alcanza usted a ver esa montaña? —Pregunto señalando una montaña— Puedo sentir varios chacras, y uno es de Orochimaru—Todos se dieron prisa.

—Alto—dijo Setsuna. Ya se había acercado bastante. Setsuna saco su Katana y con un rápido movimiento corto el alto pasto que cubría miles de trampas. Todos los Shinobis y Kunoichis que acompañaban a Setsuna descubrieron todas las trampas de Orochimaru. Y pasaron evitándolas. Y entraron en la cueva

Dentro de la cueva, Orochimaru era protegido por sus ninjas. Todos estaban agotados, nadie tenía Chacra. Pero defenderían a Orochimaru hasta el final.

—Orochimaru-sama—dijo uno de los ninjas—Creo que están a punto de entrar. —La pared de roca se derrumbó. Y miles de Shinobis y Kunoichis, que parecían como poseídos atacaron sin piedad a los ninjas de Orochimaru. En segundos, todos ellos fueron decapitados. Orochimaru estaba rodeado. Lo esposaron, le pusieron una capucha. Y lo guiaron hasta Konoha. Cuando llegaron, lo llevaron ante Tsunade.

—Tsunade-sama. Aquí. Le traemos al criminal de guerra. Orochimaru —dijo Setsuna.

—Gran… gran trabajo Setsuna—dijo Tsunade sorprendida—Shizune. Págale—Shizune le entrego 5 bolsas llenas de dinero. Cuando Setsuna estiro sus brazos para tomar el dinero, se dio cuenta de que todos los ninjas de Uzushiogakure que lo acompañaban, incluyéndole a él. Todos tenían varios sellos que les daba Chacra. Tsunade, alcanzo a ver los sellos en los brazos de los Shinobis y Kunoichis de Uzushiogakure. Copio los sellos en una hoja sin dejar de mirarlos.

Ellos desaparecieron y Tsunade noto que solo eran 3 sellos. Y que los mismos se repetían a lo largo de los brazos de los Shinobis y Kunoichis. Era por eso que los ninjas de Uzushiogakure tenían chacra. Era gracias a esos sellos.

—Shizune—dijo Tsunade.

— ¿Si Tsunade-sama? —Pregunto Shizune.

—Deseo que todos nuestros Shinobis y Kunoichis, sean tatuados con estos 4 sellos. —dijo Tsunade mostrándole a Shizune los 4 sellos.

—Entendido Tsunade-sama—dijo Shizune mientras salía.

Un clon de Kaito estaba oculto en las sombras y vio lo ocurrido. Se lo comunicó a su contraparte en la aldea del Remolino, telepáticamente.

—Tsunade copio los sellos de nuestros Ninjas—dijo el clon usando telepatía.

—Entendido, se lo comunicare a Naruto-sama—dijo el original—Vigílalos.

—Entendido. Kaito-sama—dijo el clon.

—Entonces… Kaito ¿Dices que copiaron los sellos que nuestros Shinobis y Kunoichis llevan en su cuerpo? —Pregunto Naruto. Quien estaba sentado junto a Saya. —En poco tiempo, se darán cuenta de que esa cantidad de chacra no está hecha para ellos.

—No lo entiendo, Naruto-sama—dijo Kaito.

—Esos sellos, ordenan al corazón, dejar de bombear sangre e invadir el torrente sanguíneo con Chacra. Los Uzumaki (y Setsuna después de una muy dolorosa operación) podemos sobrevivir sin recibir sangre por lo menos unas 4 horas. Luego de eso, los canales principales se cierran y permiten que la sangre pase. Los canales secundarios se abren permitir que pase el Chacra. Ellos, morirán luego de 4 horas. Pues sus canales secundarios no dejaran pasar la sangre. —dijo Naruto.


	15. 15: Nostálgia

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen: Saya, Kaito, algunos Uzumaki, So y Kazuki.**

El Tsuchikage, ordeno un ataque a los "Jū ichi Katana", dijo a sus ninjas que los encontrarían en los confines del País del Hierro. Los mejores Shinobis y Kunoichis se pusieron en camino, armados hasta los dientes. Armados con Katanas y Shuriken. El País de la Tierra contra El País del Hierro.

Durante el viaje hacia El País del Hierro. Los Ninjas encontraron por casualidad, a lo largo de su viaje. El Templo. Vieron como ese gran lugar, había sido destruido, uno de los Ninjas tomo el pergamino que tenía el Sello de Chokichi, por curiosidad. En ese preciso instante, todos los 6 Países, se vieron bañados en Chacra.

Naruto y Saya estaban teniendo un pequeño almuerzo, eran una pareja sumamente tierna. Repentinamente sintieron ese reabastecimiento de Chacra.

—No, no, no—comenzó a repetir Naruto una y otra vez. No era posible, alguien había retirado el pergamino. Todo lo que él había hecho se fue al demonio, de la noche a la mañana. Naruto desapareció. Reapareció en la biblioteca y tomo un pergamino. Luego apareció en el centro de la aldea y tomo el pergamino que bañaba a los otros 4 de chacra. Bloqueo el pergamino y luego 4 de sus clones retiraron los otros 4 pergaminos y los bloquearon al instante. Naruto se preguntó — _¿Quién puede saber sobre el Sello de Chokichi? Todo lo que hice, se fue al demonio. Ahora, todos los Países acaban a ser bañados con Chacra._ —Naruto saco un pergamino de Fuinjutsu. Lo extendió en el suelo y lo activo. Ese nuevo Fuinjutsu, creo una barrera. Que serviría como una especie de drenado de Chacra. —_Antes, se producía escases de Chacra en los 5 Países. Ahora, cuando un ninja atraviese esa barrera, que protege Uzushiogakure. Su chacra se verá drenada y no podrá usar ni siquiera un simple Senjutsu._

Los miembros del "Ju Ichi Katana" recibieron una orden simple de su líder.

—Deseo un ataque simultáneo sobre los 5 países. Deseo que los maten a todos, deseo que dejen los 5 países en ruinas. ¡Ninguna de las 5 aldeas deberá de ponerse nuevamente en pie! —ordeno Kazuki

— ¿Usted qué hará Kazuki-sama? —Pregunto un Samurái. Vio cómo su líder, realizaba un misterioso ritual. Cuando el ritual se completó, vio una luz y luego vio a un hombre. El hombre, de ojos blancos y aspecto demacrado, sonrió y abrazo a Kazuki.

—Buen trabajo, Kazuki-chan—dijo el hombre de ojos blancos.

—Muchas gracias. So-sama—dijo Kazuki. Ante todos los Samuráis, que conformaban el "Ju Ichi Katana" se encontraba, Hyuga So. Traído desde el infierno por Kazuki.

¿Kazuki era una sirvienta de So? ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado el plan de So? ¿Desde antes de la guerra? ¿Desde la guerra? ¿Cómo se habían conocido So y Kazuki? Todas estas preguntas rondaban en la mente de los miembros del "Ju Ichi Katana"

—Al parecer. Mis Marionetas fueron destruidas por Belcebú luego de mi muerte ¿No es así, Kazuki? —Pregunto So mirando a su sirvienta.

—Eso me temo, So-sama. Pero pudimos rescatar esto, luego de la guerra—dijo Kazuki chasqueando los dedos. Un Samurái, apareció entregando la Katana que había usado So, durante la guerra.

So corto el aire y miles de Marionetas se vieron liberadas. Ahora sabia, que debía de tener cuidado, si volvía a liberar a Belcebú de seguro lo encerraría junto a… junto a _él_. El Makai (Infierno) era mucho peor de lo que describía Dante. Era mucho peor.

Recuerdo

_El alma de So. Era conducida por el mismísimo Belcebú, bajando poco a poco por el Makai. En una mano, Belcebú, sostenía una cadena que estaban atadas a unas esposas que le había puesto a So. De la otra mano, sostenía a Nataniel._

_So, vivió en carne propia, los 9 círculos del Makai. Al final. Se encontraba, en un lugar hecho de hielo. En ese lugar. Había una caja de cristal y en su interior, estaba el mismísimo Akuma (Satán). Akuma, encerrado imposibilitado para escapar. _

_¿No lo relataban como el Rey del Makai? ¿Por qué estaba entonces él encerrado? _

_Belcebú, sin perder tiempo, ordeno a algunos condenados la construcción de un pedestal. Cuando el pedestal estuvo terminado, lo ataron de manos al pedestal. Estaría por toda la eternidad teniendo que ver a Akuma, sufriendo. Estaría en ese lugar de hielo. Por toda la eternidad._

Fin del Recuerdo

—Iremos a la guerra…—So se detuvo, miro a Kazuki y le pregunto— ¿Qué ha pasado con mi Chacra?

—Hace varias semanas, mi lord. Todos los 5 Países fueron secados de Chacra. Pero, poco a poco todos nosotros nos estamos reabasteciendo. —dijo Kazuki.

—Ya veo. En ese caso… envíalos a todos a la guerra. No deseo un ataque de aldea en aldea. Deseo un ataque simultáneo—dijo So.

—A la orden. So-sama—dijo Kazuki.

Naruto viajo hasta Konoha, con Kaito y Saya.

—Hokage-Sama—dijo Shizune entrando en el despacho de la rubia Hokage.

—Hola Shizune ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Tsunade.

—Es Naruto—dijo Shizune. Naruto apareció sonriente.

—Hola Hokage-Sama—le saludo Naruto.

—Bienvenido, Uzukage-Sama—dijo Tsunade sonriente— ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Deseo hablarle sobre un nuevo ataque, que caerá sobre las 5 aldeas. Una de mis Kunoichis sensores. Me dijo que una invocación Infernal. Había sido liberada en el País del Hierro—dijo Naruto.

— ¿Algo así como la invocación de Marionetas de Hyuga So? —pregunto Tsunade preocupada.

—Aparentemente. El líder o la líder de "Ju Ichi Katana". Es o era sirviente de So. Lo han resucitado—dijo Naruto—Y con él. Todas sus Marionetas. Un ataque de Samuráis y Marionetas. Espero que estén listos. Porque según parece la Alianza Shinobi esta pronta a renacer una vez mas.

Cuando Naruto volvió a su casa. Kaito sin decir nada, le entrego un pergamino. En él. Se decía como Konoha se había apoderado de los sellos (Algo que Naruto ya sabía) pero también, de algún modo, las otras aldeas también se apoderaron de los sellos. Eso no tenía explicación.

—Si los usan morirán. —Dijo Naruto mientras le entregaba un pergamino que contenía el Sello de Chokichi. Se tele transporto al Templo. Usando su propia sangre marco el Sello de Chokichi en una piedra que estaba entre las ruinas del Templo, ahora. Los pueblos volverían quedar desabastecidos de Chacra. Ni siquiera los sellos que Tsunade había robado, servirían. (Capitulo anterior)

Los sellos redirigían el Chacra. Pero necesitaban una fuente externa de Chacra o no funcionarían.

Volvió a su aldea y volvió a colocar los 5 sellos que volvieron bañar a la aldea de Chacra.

4 meses después.

Naruto y Saya estaban durmiendo. Saya estaba ya de 9 meses. Su madre dijo que serían mellizos. Ya tenían todo para los bebes, no faltaba nada.

A las 11:00 pm. Saya despertó a Naruto.

— ¡Naruto!—grito Saya. Naruto cayó al suelo. — ¡Naruto, ya vienen! —La pareja desapareció en el aire.

Saya entro a la sala de partos y Naruto se quedó afuera.

Saya había ingresado a las 11:00pm. Eran las 00:45am. Naruto estaba entre ansioso y nervioso. ¿Realmente sería un buen padre para sus hijos? Su madre apareció en la puerta, pues había sido parte del plantel medico en el parto de su hija.

—Naruto-Kun ya puedes pasar. —Dijo su madre.

Naruto vio a Saya cargando 2 bebes.

—Saluden a Papá—dijo Saya mostrándoles a sus hijas su padre. Naruto cargo a una de las 2 niñas. —Kaoru y…—Saya miro a Naruto.

— ¿Qué te parece el nombre de "Akira"? —pregunto Naruto.

—Kaoru y Akira—dijo Saya.


	16. Hijas de Ninjas

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen: Saya, Kaito, Kaoru, Akira, algunos Uzumaki, Setsuna, So y Kazuki.**

Akira se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento #38.

Cabello rojo y ojos azules; camiseta azul y falda blanca.

La joven, saco su Katana y piso un pequeño palo de bambú. En ese instante miles de muñecos de paja aparecieron, tenían un mecanismo de lanzamiento de Shurikens y Kunais. Todas estas armas salieron hacia la pelirroja, que saco su Katana y evito los ataques de los muñecos.

Guardo su Katana y se dispuso a irse. Entonces, se percató de un mecanismo de lanzamiento de Shuriken de viento endemoniado, que no había visto.

La Shuriken se dirigió hacia ella, con una velocidad sorprendente. Sin sacar la Katana de su funda, comenzó a preparar Chacra para desviar la Shuriken. Cuando estuvo a punto de chocar Katana con Shuriken. Su padre detuvo la Shuriken en pleno movimiento tomándola.

Akira hiso un puchero infantil. Bueno, solo tienen 10 años.

—Papá. Yo podía detener esa Shuriken—dijo Akira. Su padre sonrió y negó con la cabeza. La niña replico, no le gustaba que su padre ni Kaito se metieran en sus entrenamientos — ¡Sabes que podía desviarla!

—No mi amor, no podías con la velocidad de esa Shuriken de Viento Endemoniado. Este campo es el #38. Les he dicho mil veces a ambas que si entrenan, entrenen del 1 al 11. —Dijo Naruto. Cuando ambos se disponían a irse, accidentalmente, Akira piso una "trampa" que activo de nuevo el mecanismo de la Shuriken de viento endemoniado. Akira se preparó para sacar su Katana y arremetió contra la Shuriken que venía a una gran velocidad.

— ¡Técnica de la diosa Tsukuyomi: Lobo Lunar! — La Katana golpeo la Shuriken desviándola de su camino. La Shuriken se clavó en un árbol y Akira salto cerca de un pequeño bosque de Bambú, para evitar morir por la velocidad con la que la Shuriken arremetió contra su Katana. Akira guardo su Katana y la Shuriken se despedazo. — ¿Lo vez, Papá? Te dije que podía hacerlo. —Naruto no dijo nada. Akira le había cerrado la boca. Podía tener 10 años, pero era muy buena, podía combinar Ninjutsu con Batou-jutsu.

—Anda, vamos a comer—dijo Naruto. Padre e hija llegaron a un restaurante de un joven llamada Azuka. Ambos comieron Ramen. Y luego fueron al campo 9, para buscar a Kaoru.

Kaoru había terminado su entrenamiento y había miles de dianas con Shurikens enterradas, pero ninguna daba en el centro.

Los 3 llegaron a la casa.

—Hola niñas, ¿Qué tal les fue en su entrenamiento? —Pregunto Saya.

—**Muy bien, Mamá**—dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo. Saya las miro a los ojos a ambas.

— ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo ustedes 2? —volvió a preguntar Saya.

—Encontré a Akira en el campo de entrenamiento #38—dijo Naruto mientras se servía un jugo de mora.

— ¡Akira Uzumaki! —grito Saya completamente molesta por el hecho de que su hija entrenara en esos campos tan peligrosos. La miro mejor y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni una herida. Su enojo pasó a convertirse en interés— ¿Cómo es que no tienes ni una sola herida?

—Soy veloz a la hora de entrenar. Y pude cortar una Shuriken de Viento Endemoniado con esta espada. —Dijo Akira.

Se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta. La puerta se abrió, era Setsuna.

—Lamento la molestia, Naruto-sama—dijo Setsuna—Pero Kakashi-sama, desea nuestra ayuda en una guerra entre Konohagakure e Iwagakure. Han enviado a: Ino, Neji, Lee y Shikamaru. —Naruto toma sus armas y sale junto a Akira.

—Naruto, Hokage-Sama nos ha enviado, tenemos una oferta que hacerte—dice Ino rápidamente.

— ¿Una oferta?—Naruto lo medita un largo tiempo—No me interesa lárguense o aténganse a las consecuencias, Akira vámonos—la joven asiente mientras los de Konoha se sorprenden, por el parecido de la niña con Saya.

—Ey Naruto que te crees nosotros tenemos ordenes de llevarte a Konoha no importa cómo—dice Neji arrogante. Naruto sonríe y sonríe y voltea a mirar a su hija.

—Y ¿qué harás? ¿Pelear? —Dice mientras sonríe—No me hagas reír. Si lo intentas morirás —dice mientras se encamina a la aldea—Es su última oportunidad vayan...—No pudo terminar ya que algo lo detuvo al igual que a Akira.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa Papá? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?—dice mientras deja su calma y comienza a asustarse.

—No te preocupes hija. Solo es la atadura de sombras del clan Nara—dice tranquilo—bueno veo que son estúpidos, está bien los escucho—dice Naruto y Shikamaru lo suelta.

— ¿Es tu hija? Pero… ¿cuándo paso?—pregunta Ino sorprendida.

—Si es mi hija—dice tranquilo—Pero no vinieron hasta aquí para socializar digan lo que vayan a decir o lárguense.

—Déjate de estupideces Naruto no te hagas el importante si s…—Neji no pudo terminar ya que alguien lo amenazaba con una Katana en el cuello.

—Cállate imbécil—dice Akira—Al menos claro, que desees ayudarme a perfeccionar mi Gatotsu. —dijo Akira mientras se movía rápidamente para quedar a espaldas de Neji poniendo su Katana en la Reuma (un hueso de la nuca)

—Deja que digan lo que vienen a decir—dice Naruto seguro. Mientras Akira retira su Katana de la nuca de Neji. —Hablen.

—Pues veraz…—comienza a decir Neji. Pero la mirada asesina de Akira le congela.

—Kakashi-Sama te necesita en Konoha. Te pagaremos 10 millones. —Dice Lee.

—Bien. Déjenme voy y le digo a Saya—dice Naruto—Anda Akira, vamos donde Mamá. —Akira le agarra de la mano.

—Saya. Nos necesitan en Konoha, nos pagaran 10 millones. Ese dinero le vendrá bien a la aldea —dice Naruto—Además, iré con Akira.

—Se cuidan—dice Saya mientras besa a Naruto y le ayuda a empacar. Va a ver a Akira y ve que ya tiene todo listo en una maleta y en otra lleva su Katana y otras armas. —Cuídate mi amor.

—Todo saldrá bien, Mamá—dice Akira.

Naruto y Akira se van junto a los de Konoha. Al llegar a la aldea, van a la torre de Hokage.

—Hola Naruto. Me alegra que hayas aceptado la oferta, toma tu ci…—Kakashi no puede completar lo que dice, pues una Shuriken se clava en la cinta.

—No me jodas Kakashi—dice Naruto— ¿Crees que abandonare a mi aldea para volver a esta aldea de traidores? —Todos se sorprenden. Naruto hace lo mejor que puede para calmarse—Escucha Kakashi. Págame, 10 millones y les ayudo.

—Ya te entregamos nuestro pergamino. Por culpa de tus sellos, nuestros mejores cazadores ambu y varios de nuestros Shinobis y Kunoichis han muerto—dice Homura.

Al oír esto, a Akira le aparece una sonrisa en los labios.

—Tenías razón Papá. No podrían con tanto Chacra corriendo por su red—dice Akira

**Recuerdo**

—_Esos sellos, ordenan al corazón, dejar de bombear sangre e invadir el torrente sanguíneo con Chacra. Los Uzumaki (y Setsuna después de una muy dolorosa operación) podemos sobrevivir sin recibir sangre por lo menos unas 4 horas. Luego de eso, los canales principales se cierran y permiten que la sangre pase. Los canales secundarios se abren permitir que pase el Chacra. Ellos, morirán luego de 4 horas. Pues sus canales secundarios no dejaran pasar la sangre. —dijo Naruto._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

—No fue mi padre, quien les pidió que usaran los 4 sellos, que terminarían por matarlos a ustedes. Ustedes mismos robaron los 4 sellos y ustedes mismos tienen que atenerse a las consecuencias de su ambición—dice Akira. Nadie decía nada.

—Es cierto que somos Aliados. Pero eso tampoco significa que ustedes puedan venir a nosotros, como perros falderos, pidiéndonos ayuda cada que no pueden con un enemigo—dice Naruto. —Paguen o enfrenten al País de las Rocas y a los Samuráis ustedes solos.

—Bien—dijo Kakashi—Aquí tienes 5 millones. Los otros 5 te los pagaremos cuando nos ayudes en la batalla.

—Gracias Kakashi—dice Naruto. Voltea a mirar a Akira—Akira. Llévale esto al Barquero y que se lo entregue a tu madre o a tu abuela ¿Entendido? —Akira asiente.

—Hiraishin no Jutsu—dice Akira mientras realiza la técnica y sale a una gran velocidad.

—Esa niña ¿Cómo es que sabe la técnica de mi Sensei? —Pregunta Kakashi.

—Antes de morir. Mi padre le entrego a mi madre un gran número de técnicas. Saya, Kaito y yo las encontramos. También encontramos un Pergamino que les devolvió la vida a todos los habitantes de Uzushiogakure. Incluyendo a nuestra madre. En la mansión Uzumaki, encontré el Sello. Lo aprendimos mi hermana y yo. Luego se lo enseñamos a nuestras hijas. —dice Naruto.

Akira aparece segundos después. Padre e hija salen de la mansión del Hokage.

Al poco tiempo sienten un olor familiar.

—Ramen—dicen Padre e hija y van a comer.

—Naruto—dice Teuchi, sorprendido de verlo a ver. — ¿Quién es la niña?

—Es mi hija. Es hija de Saya. —dice Naruto.

—Hola, mi nombre es Uzumaki Akira—dice la niña presentándose.

Luego de comer, padre e hija salen a dar una vuelta.

—Papá, nos están siguiendo—dice Akira.

—Lo se mi amor. Son Sasuke y Sakura—dice Naruto. Akira saca su Katana y dice

—Gatotsu, estilo Nishiki —dice Akira, mientras ejecuta el ataque: Saca su Katana y desde el suelo salta y corta la rama donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura. Ambos salen pálidos. La velocidad de la niña fue sorprendente. —Conque tú eres Uchiha Sasuke. No eres más que un imbécil. Por lo menos Itachi me dio una mejor batalla la 1° vez que use el Nishiki. —Akira guarda su Katana y en el pecho de Sasuke aparecen las heridas en forma de "**T**"

—En una hora niña. Tú y yo en el bosque—dice Sasuke.

Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban esperando. De una nube de humo negro sale Akira.

Sasuke saca su Katana y activa su Sharingan.

—El famoso "Mangekyou Sharingan" —dice Akira. Sonriente—Si yo fuera tú. No me fiaría de esos ojos, Uchiha—Akira desaparece de la vista de Sasuke y Sakura. Y aparece a centímetros del Uchiha, casi como si lo fuera a besar—Gatotsu, estilo Uebu. Estilo Telaraña—Akira comienza a cortar el pecho de Sasuke casi 6 veces desde una distancia sumamente corta, sin que Sasuke pueda contraatacar. Sasuke toma su Katana con ambas manos y apunta hacia Akira. Akira desaparece y Sasuke se apuñala a sí mismo en el vientre—No puedes seguirme con tu Sharingan, porque no estoy usando Jutsus. —La chica se posiciona de nuevo a buena distancia de Sasuke y se posiciona para un nuevo ataque. Sasuke realiza los sellos para un Katon—Técnica final, última esperanza: ¡Ráfaga del Dragón que vuela en el cielo! —Akira sale hacia él a una gran velocidad, Sasuke le lanza su Katon. La joven pasa, abriéndose paso por el Katon.

—Ha, Naruto, has que se detenga, por favor—pide Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos. Naruto solo le responde.

—No lo matara. Pero eso le va a doler el resto del día. Prepárate para curarlo—dice Naruto, sin dejar de mirar el último golpe de su hija al Uchiha: Le pone la funda a la Katana, con la funda golpea a Sasuke en el estómago, dejándolo fuera de combate.

—Sasuke—dice Sakura mientras comienza a curarlo. Sakura piensa—_"Si ese es el poder de esa niña, ¿Cómo será ahora Naruto?"_

El Raikage, había firmado una alianza con Kazuki, líder del grupo "Jū ichi Katana". Para entre ambos, atacar a Konoha.

—En poco tiempo iremos a la guerra. Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado—dice el Raikage.

—Todo saldrá a pedir de boca, Raikage-sama—dice Kazuki.

—Kakashi-sama—dice Sakura entrando en la oficina de Kakashi—Según parece, "Jū ichi Katana" se han aliado con la alea de la Roca. Planean atacarnos.

—Bien. Llama a Naruto—dice Kakashi. Sakura sale a buscar a Naruto.

—Naruto—dice Sakura—Kakashi-sama te necesita. —Naruto no dice nada y va a la torre.

—El ataque ha comenzado—dice Kakashi.

En el campo de batalla, se veían muchos Samuráis y la mayoría de los Ninjas de Iwagakure eran Chunnin y Jounin.

—Son Samuráis, Chunnin y Jounin—dice Naruto. Ambos bandos arremetieron el uno contra el otro.

Naruto formo varios clones y varios Rasengan arremetiendo contra sus enemigos.

Sakura usaba Taijutsu.

Sasuke usaba el Susano, para barrer con sus enemigos.

Akira uso una de sus técnicas favoritas, con la cual baño su Katana: —Kuroi taiyō—La Katana se bañó de fuego negro. Luego comenzó con otra técnica Samurái— ¡Ataque de nueve Dragones! —Atacando a un gran número de enemigos y quemándolos con fuego negro.

En eso, un subordinado de Kazuki, llamado Sabaku ataca a Akira y la lastima bastante.

—Eres un maldito—dice Naruto, mientras corre hacia Sabaku, hace una barrida toma la Katana de su hija y dice—Kitsune taiyō —la hoja de la Katana antes plateada, se vuelve roja y con ella ataca a Sabaku. —Martillo del Dragón—Naruto salta hacia el Sabaku y al estar sobre él lanza un zarpazo de arriba a abajo a la cabeza del Samurái. Una estela roja queda detrás de Naruto. Y quedan pocos enemigos, gracias al Ataque de nueve Dragones de Akira.

Akira se levanta del suelo y ve a su padre con su Katana. Akira hace algunos Sellos y la espada de Sasuke aparece en manos de Akira.

—Papá ¿Listo para un último ataque? —Pregunta Akira. Sasuke ve su Katana en mano de Akira y ve que ya no está en su cinturón. —Kitsune Taiyō—la hoja de la Katana también se vuelve roja.

—Estas muy debilitada, Akira. No podrás realizar el golpe con efectividad—dice Naruto preocupado.

—Puedo hacerlo—dice Akira. Los Samuráis y Ninjas corren hacia los de Konoha, mientras que Padre e hija hablan.

— ¡Luz de dragón terrestre!—dicen Padre e hija al Unísono. Un movimiento de abajo hacia arriba con las espadas. La tierra se abre formando un camino frente al Uzukage y su hija con dirección a los Ninjas y Samuráis que no podían moverse. La fuerza del viento generado y del temblor al igual que las rocas que se levantan del piso lanza a los Ninjas y a los Samuráis lejos. —Dragón de 9 cabezas—usando las 2 espadas al mismo tiempo y cortando el aire, 9 veces. Produjeron que las ondas de viento mataran a los Ninjas y Samuráis.

—No fue difícil—dice Akira envainando la espada y lanzándosela al Uchiha. Quien la saco para ver si esa poderosa técnica llamada Kitsune Taiyō, seguía vigente. Para desgracia del Uchiha. La hoja era plateada, común y corriente.

—Como que no fue difícil—dice Sasuke—Si tú y tu padre, lo hicieron prácticamente todo…—Sasuke se detiene cuando Akira comienza a toser sangre.

—Naruto, yo ayudare a tu hija…—dice Sakura pero Naruto la detiene.

—Ino—dice Naruto, la rubia voltea a mirarlo—Ayuda a Akira, por favor.

Todos vuelven a Konoha y Akira es puesta en observación. Naruto va a verla y se encuentra con Sakura.

— ¿Qué crees que haces aquí? —Pregunta Naruto.

—Estaba cuidando a tu hija. Se parece mucho a ti —dice Sakura. — ¿Puedo saber quién es su madre?

—Eso no puedo decírtelo—dice Naruto sonriente. Mientras toma a Akira en sus brazos—Hasta luego, "amiga". Hiraishin no Jutsu—Naruto desaparece en una estela dorada.

Sakura baja la cabeza, estaba desesperada por algo de atención de Naruto. Solo deseaba verlo sonreír. Ve una carta y una cajita. Abre la carta: "Sakura. Te pido que me perdones por lo mal que acabo de tratarte. Simplemente esta última semana me he sentido inestable emocionalmente". Luego abrió la cajita. Era un anillo con una flor de cerezo japonés.

Sakura se preguntó cuándo dejo eso allí. No le importo mucho, se colocó el anillo que Naruto le había regalado. Era verdad, el rubio estaba inestable emocionalmente. Pensó en ir a Uzushiogakure, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso no sería bueno.

—Iré la semana que viene para hablar con él—dijo Sakura en voz alta mientras acariciaba el anillo.

Naruto llego al hospital de la Aldea del Remolino y dijo que necesitaba una habitación para Akira.

— ¿Qué le paso? —pregunto Ritsuko.

—Está agotada. Solo necesita descansar—dice Naruto mientras la recuesta en la camilla. —Ritsuko-chan—dice el rubio. La pelirroja voltea a mirarlo. —Está más que claro que esto no ha terminado. Hyuga So está vivo. ¿Recuerdas la oferta que me hiciste hace algún tiempo?

— ¿Sobre ser mi Rey?—pregunta Ritsuko a lo que Naruto asiente. — ¿Estás seguro? ¿Comprendes que dejaras de ser, humano? —Naruto toma ambos manos de Ritsuko y le dice

—Si las tengo a ustedes 5 a mi lado—dice Naruto. (Aclaro: Kushina, Saya, Ritsuko, Akira y Kaoru) —Entonces nada malo podría pasarme. —Ritsuko lo toma por la nuca y lo muerte en el cuello, convirtiéndolo, en un rey demoniaco, convirtiendo a su ex Jinchuriki en su marido. (Claro que tendría que compartirlo con Saya)


	17. Basta de Chacra Basta de Guerras

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen: Saya, Kaito, Kaoru, Akira, algunos Uzumaki, Setsuna, So y Kazuki.**

Naruto cayó de rodillas, estaba sudando. Ritsuko estaba frente a él. Ritsuko alcanzo a ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del rubio.

Naruto se puso de pie y volteo a mirar a Akira que seguía dormida. Hiso un ademan para que Ritsuko lo siguiera.

Ya había anochecido cuando Akira despertó.

—_Lo último que recuerdo_—se dijo a si misma—_Es que barrí con los idiotas de Iwagakure y varios Samuráis. Usando el Dragón de nueve cabezas._ _—_Akira se puso de pie. Y salió del hospital hacia la mansión. A medio camino, alcanzo a ver unas sombras por la playa. No les presto mayor atención y entro en la Mansión. —Mamá, papá.

—Akira-Nee—dijo Kaoru mirando a su hermana—No deberías de haber salido del hospital en el estado en el que estas.

—Yo estoy bien. No te preocupes Kaoru-Nee—dijo Akira, sonriéndole. —Por cierto—dijo mientras preparaba un Ramen instantáneo— ¿Dónde están todos?

—Luego de dejarte en el Hospital. Mi Papá y la tía Ritsuko. Se pusieron a hablar con mamá. Los 3 deben de estar en la oficina del Uzukage—dijo Kaoru. El Ramen estuvo listo y Akira sirvió 2 platos. —Conozco esa mirada, Akira ¿Deseas saber de qué hablan?

—Somos Ninjas ¿o estoy equivocada? —Pregunto Akira—Nos serviría para ensayar Kaoru. —Las hermanas se sonrieron en total complicidad y desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Ambas reaparecieron recostadas en una biga de la Oficina del Uzukage.

—Si las cosas siguen así. En poco tiempo también nosotros iremos a la guerra contra Iwagakure—dijo Naruto.

—Es verdad. Pero tenemos más Shinobis y Kunoichis. Además de la alianza con Konoha y Suna—dijo Ritsuko.

—Es un buen punto Ritsuko—dijo Saya—Iwagakure no es tan tonta como para entrar en una guerra, ella sola contra 3 aldeas.

—Al menos claro. Que Iwagakure se alié con Tetsu no Kuni—dijo Naruto. Mientras se inyecta el misterioso liquido amarillo (Capitulo 11) —En ese caso, de seguro estaremos en problemas. Al menos claro. Que luchemos de locales.

—Entonces está decidido—dice Ritsuko—No nos movilizaremos. Si Iwagakure y Tetsu desean una guerra, tendrán que venir hasta aquí. Tendrán que enfrentarnos aquí. Puedo crear un campo de fuerza.

— ¿Cómo lo harás?—pregunta Saya.

—Del mismo modo, en el cual antes teníamos Chacra, cuando Naruto decidió destruir el Templo—dice Ritsuko—Solo que bañando 5 pergaminos de un templo en el Makai. El 9° Círculo me pertenece. Puedo bajar y volver a subir.

—Hazlo—dice Naruto sonriendo. Ritsuko toma 4 pergaminos, dibuja el sello y desaparece.

Ritsuko volvió a aparecer unas 2 horas después.

Puso los 4 pergaminos y podría incluso decirse que no se notaba el cambio. Solo Naruto y Ritsuko, aseguraron dicho cambio.

El Raikage ordeno una reunión con Mifune del País del Hierro. Por ser la sede central del "Ju Ichi Katana".

Durante la reunión ambos planearon un contraataque a Uzushiogakure. Como venganza por haber sido la clave de su derrota en la Batalla pasada.

Sin que Mifune lo supiera; El Raikage también se reunión con Kazuki y también le entrego tropas para el contraataque a Uzushiogakure.

Se alistaron los Ninjas y Samuráis y salieron hacia el País del Remolino. A medio camino, el Barquero, logro ver como ellos intentaban moverse por la niebla sin ser vistos.

El Barquero negó con la cabeza, el pobre intento de ataque a Uzushiogakure. Y realizando sellos, creo un Genjutsu que engaño a los Ninjas y Samuráis, haciéndoles creer que la aldea estaba mucho más lejana. Ellos pasaron a metros de Uzushiogakure. Los arqueros Ambu, al ver la flota enemiga alejarse, tomaron sus arcos y una lluvia de Flechas acabo con la vida de la mayoría de los Ninjas y Samuráis.

Al verse atacados dieron media vuelta. El barquero dejo de lado su Genjutsu. Pero los Ambus Arqueros, no dejaron de disparar. Pocos llegaron vivos a la playa, un Shinobi escribió una carta apurado y la envió en un halcón pero todos se vieron empalados. Ningún enemigo, ninguna aldea, ninguna entrada. Era una isla fantasma. Y un enemigo invisible los había empalado.

El Raikage no tenía noticias y eso le preocupo mucho. Hasta que por fin, le llego una noticia. La nota era corta y parecía haber sido escrita en medio de una batalla, la nota decía: **Es imposible. Nos asesinaron, antes de poder contraatacar**

El Raikage se preocupó mucho.

—_Esa aldea… Uzushiogakure. No podemos entrar en una guerra con ella. No podemos acercarnos, pero tampoco podemos impedir que Konoha o Suna pidan refuerzos si las atacamos… esto es increíble._ _Estamos en Jaque_. —Pensó el Raikage.

Naruto envió un halcón con una nota para Kakashi.

—_Un mensaje de Naruto. ¿Qué querrá?_ —Se preguntó mentalmente Kakashi, antes de abrir el pergamino.

**Esos idiotas de Iwagakure, intentaron atacarnos. Es definitivo, están aliados con Kazuki y con So. Si no actuamos rápido, podríamos desencadenar otra guerra y sabes lo malo que eso sería para nuestras aldeas.**

Kakashi envió un pergamino con la respuesta.

**¿Propones contratacar? Estoy contigo, dime cuando y donde.**

**Atráelos a Uzushiogakure y desaparezcan en el aire, no pongan ni un pie en mi País. No es porque no los quiera aquí. Sino porque activare una trampa que barrerá con todos los Ninjas y Samuráis. No deseo barrer también con mis aliados.**

Kakashi ordeno un ataque a Iwagakure y a "Ju Ichi Katana". Los Shinobis de Konoha los atrajeron hasta el País del Remolino y desaparecieron en el aire. Los Shinobis y Samuráis siguieron su camino, convencidos de que estaba pisándoles los talones.

—Fuinjutsu: Leviatán. —Ordeno Raito Uzumaki

En eso, aparece una Serpiente marina, de un tamaño descomunal, que parecía tener como una concha en la mitad de su cuerpo y que recuerda un poco al Jubi; sin poder ni siquiera ordenar una retirada, el Leviatán usa algo parecido una Bomba Biju que barre con todas las embarcaciones enemigas.

Kakashi estaba sorprendido por la técnica, así que intento copiarla. Pero antes de lograrlo el Leviatán desapareció en el aire.

—Demonios, ese Fuinjutsu le hubiera servido mucho a Sasuke. En fin, en otra ocasión será—se dijo a si mismo Kakashi.

—Buen trabajo, Raito—dijo Naruto.

—Muchas gracias, Uzukage-sama—dijo Raito haciendo una reverencia.

—Raito. Te tengo una tarea, necesito que vuelvas a usar a tu Leviatán. Y que destruyas el Templo. De una vez por todas—Ordeno Naruto— ¿Entendido?

—Como usted ordene, Naruto-sama—dijo Raito, mientras volvía a invocar a su Leviatán e iba en búsqueda del Templo.

Él salió en busca del Templo, pero encontró el Templo protegido por miles de Shinobis. Ordeno a su invocación atacar a los Shinobis, ni uno solo salió vivo. Raito vio como todos ellos eran Shinobis de la Alianza. Pero bueno, ordenes eran órdenes.

—Bomba—dijo Raito y el Leviatán destruyo todo rastro del templo. Eliminando tomo residuo de Chacra existente. Nunca jamás podría volver a haber Chacra. El templo había sido destruido.

No más Jutsus, no mas Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu. Todo había sido destruido con una única orden de Raito a su Leviatán.

Habría paz. Cueste lo que cueste. Porque el mundo, no podía seguir asi.


	18. No Title

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen: Saya, Kaito, Kaoru, Akira, algunos Uzumaki, Setsuna, Kira, Naomi, So y Kazuki.**

Todos sintieron el desgaste de Chacra al instante. Pero, este nuevo desgaste parecía traer algo más consigo. Parecía, no solo como si el Chacra hubiera dejado de abastecer a las 5 aldeas restantes (recordemos que Uzushiogakure tiene algo así como un re alimentador de Chacra y los tatuajes)

Los Shinobis, Kunoichis y Samuráis, sintieron también como poco a poco se iban desmayando por la falta de Chacra. Dicho desmayo jamás ocurrió, pero lo que si ocurrió fue una gran fatiga.

So, decidió que este era el momento justo para atacar a las Aldeas.

—Esto…—dijo So, al borde del desmayo, poniéndose de pie, sosteniéndose en su Katana—Esto debe de ser culpa de ese desgraciado Uzumaki. Es nuestra oportunidad— dijo So. —Ya no… no existe Chacra… si no atacamos ahora, terminaremos por… terminaremos por morir. Prefiero morir en guerra, que morir desmayado. ¡Ellos nos llaman asesinos, cuando su profesión es ser Shinobi!

— ¡Sí! —dijeron los Seguidores de So.

—Las Aldeas están fatigadas… solo tenemos que resistir lo suficiente, y podremos… podremos gobernar sobre las 5 Aldeas—So corto el aire, haciendo aparecer miles de Marionetas. Luego pensó—_Si no fueras mi enemigo, Belcebú. Tú también serias libre._ _—_Un nuevo ataque se presentó sobre las 5 aldeas, ya antes, habían visto a las Marionetas de So. Sabían cómo actuaban, sabían cómo hacerles frente. —Si… ¡Sí! ¡Confíense! ¡Piensen que por ya haber enfrentado a mis Marionetas, podrán volverles a hacer frente!

Todos los Shinobis y Kunoichis respondieron al ataque, pero la fatiga era demasiada, todos eran poco a poco asesinados ya fuera por las Marionetas o por los Samuráis.

Parecía el fin de las aldeas. Pero, aves de papel se mostraron sobre las aldeas, defendiendo a los Shinobis de las aldeas y atacando a los

Miles de aves de Papel se mostraron sobre las 5 aldeas. Las aves dejaban caer los papeles que las componían, cuando los papeles caían sobre los Samuráis y las Marionetas estos quemaban a los Samuráis y a las Marionetas.

Sasuke miro hacia una de las aves, allí, habían 2 personas: su hermano Itachi, renombrado como Setsuna y a Konan.

¿Konan también era sirviente de Naruto?

Los Samuráis comenzaron a retirarse. De las aves de papel, descendieron Shinobis y Kunoichis de Uzushiogakure. Los papeles seguían cayendo pero solo afectaban a los Samuráis y a los miembros de "Ju Ichi Katana".

Los Shinobis y Kunoichis de Uzushiogakure, todos usaron el Empalamiento de Sombras. Poniendo fin a la invasión.

— ¿Itachi? ¿Konan? —Pregunto Sakura sin creérselo.

—Haruno Sakura. Por favor, llámame Setsuna—dijo Itachi/Setsuna. —Konan ahora se llama Kira—Setsuna vio como la invasión había terminado y sonrió. En eso apareció un Ambu y le dijo

—Setsuna-san—dijo el Ambu—Algunos Rastreadores están iniciando un contrataque a los miembros sobrevivientes de "Ju Ichi Katana". Uzukage-sama. Ha ordenado, que les demos un Contraataque de Katon, cuando los tengamos ubicados.

— ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen los sobrevivientes? —Pregunto Setsuna.

—Se dirigen hacia una embarcación, parecen dirigirse al País del Té —dijo el Ambu.

—Terminemos con esto—dijo Kira. Todos se subieron a las aves de papel y se prepararon para iniciar el contraataque.

Los ubicaron en una mina abandonada.

El ataque de Katon no dejo escapatoria alguna para los sobrevivientes del "Ju Ichi Katana". Nadie podría haber sobrevivido a dicho ataque. Ni ellos, ni los mejores Shinobis de Raikage sobrevivieron al último ataque.

So, se encontraba en su antigua base del País de las Nubes, que había sido destruida previamente por Nagato.

**Recuerdo**

_So, clono el ojo Rinnegan y comenzó a trasplantárselos a sus Marionetas. Cuando faltaban pocas Marionetas. Un hombre de cabello blanco, que portaba el Rinnegan apareció, vio las marionetas de So y saco una lanza de su espalda._

—_Hyuga So—Dijo el hombre. El nombrado sonrió._

—_Uzumaki Nagato… Vienes por el Rinnegan de Madara, ¿verdad? —So chasqueo sus dedos y sus Marionetas cobraron vida. Las marionetas atacaron a Nagato, Nagato se las quito de encima y usando miles de Kunais._

—_Seigen—Dijo Nagato, usando solo la punta de sus dedos toco a un gran número de Marionetas. So, tomo una Katana y lo ataco._

_Nagato, como si ya hubiese cumplido su cometido. Desapareció en el aire; Por lo que la Katana jamás llego a dañar a Nagato._

**Fin del Recuerdo **

So sabía que estaba acorralado, sabía que ahora sus enemigos moverían Cielo, Mar y Tierra. Con tal de encontrarle y darle muerte.

So, vio la Katana que le había entregado Kazuki. Aquella que le había dado Zetsu en primer lugar.

La empuño con todas sus fuerzas.

_So__escuchaba__a__los__Shinobis__acercándose,__olía__el__hollín__de__los__demonios,__saboreaba__su propia__sangre,__veía__como__todo__se__envolvía__en__llamas.__Estaba__perdido.__Fue__rodeado__por__sus__enemigos__y__en__un__último__intento__por__no__ser__capturado__se__realizó__un__Harakiri__con__su__Katana._

Los 6 Kages, encontraron el cadáver de Hyuga So. Todos vieron como la Katana, que había sido bañada en esencia demoniaca se desintegró.

Se dio mensaje de las 6 aldeas a todos sus respectivos habitantes y a las aldeas menores:**Hyuga So. Ha sido dado de baja**

Todos vitorearon este triunfo. Su cómplice y sirvienta, Kazuki, fue puesta en el libro Bingo, como una criminal SS. Con orden de asesinarla apenas se le viera.


	19. Last Chapter

**LauraSW21: Hola a todos. Perdonen la inactividad del fic. Pero es que estoy castigada. No, no me castigaron mis padres. Me castigo Diego. Y lo cito: "Carajo. Laura. Te dije que no continuaras escribiendo luego del capítulo 10. ¿Y qué es eso de que Naruto y Saya tuvieron 2 hijas?" "Olvídalo. Toma las notas del Fic y culmínalo tú."**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen: Saya, Kaito, Kaoru, Akira, algunos Uzumaki, Setsuna, Kira, Naomi, So y Kazuki.**

Kazuki. Completamente desesperada y a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento podrían atraparla. Decidió ordenar un ataque a todo aquel que entrara en la base. La mujer estaba completamente desesperada. Se volvió inestable emocionalmente.

En manos de la joven, yacía la Katana que ya, en algún momento había utilizado su amo. Hyuga So.

La misma Katana que supuestamente había desparecido en el aire.

La joven cortó el aire y creo miles de Marionetas.

Mientras tanto. En Konoha, se llevaba a cabo la cumbre de los Kages, para atacar y capturar a Kazuki.

—Mis mejores Shinobis me han dicho. Que ella se encuentra en un edificio abandonado, protegida día y noche por sus Samuráis y por algunas Marionetas —dijo Gaara.

—Creo que lo mejor—dijo Tsunade—Seria atacar entre todos, sin dejarle ninguna escapatoria, y de ese modo, terminar con ella. —Todos los Kages dieron asintieron.

Se prepararon a los mejores Shinobis de cada aldea para el ataque a Kazuki. Los Shinobis llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba Kazuki y fueron atacados por miles de Marionetas y Samuráis; los Shinobis de la Alianza consiguieron hacerles frente a sus enemigos, pero sus enemigos eran muy poderosos y veloces.

Miles de Samuráis y de Marionetas cayeron muertos.

Pero Millones de Shinobis perdieron la vida. Y aun así, dejaron el camino libre para arrestar a Kazuki.

La mujer, podía escuchar las pisadas de sus enemigos acercándose, de seguro empuñando sus armas y listos para matarla. Ella estaba en un rincón, abrazando la Katana.

—_So-sama… So-sama. Por favor. Ayúdeme... Sálveme por favor… no me abandone_—Susurro la mujer llorando. La guerrera había sido desechada. Ahora, parecía solo una niña indefensa. Siendo testigo de un espectáculo de violencia sin igual. Llamando a su adorado Padre para que la salve de una muerte segura.

Alzo la cabeza y ante ella, se encontraba un hombre de cabello rubio y de ojos azules con la pupila rasgada. Que despedía un Chacra demoniaco y en sus manos sostenía una Katana que, al igual que la de ella. Despedía un poder demoniaco.

—Levanta—dijo el rubio, poniendo su Katana en la barbilla de Kazuki. Mientras que la mujer se ponía de pie, él seguía con la Katana en la barbilla de la joven.

La mujer, sabía que había sido derrotada. Pero, en lo más profundo de su mente escucho.

—_Te di una única orden, Kazuki. Y ni siquiera eso puedes lograr. Me decepcionas_—dijo la voz de So. La mujer era llevada por Naruto hasta el campamento de la Alianza.

—_No_—Susurro la mujer— ¡No! —grito, tomo un Kunai y ataco a Naruto. El Kunai se incrusto en el pecho del rubio. El rubio abrió grandes sus ojos azules. Kazuki sonrió—_So-sama. Este donde este. Sepa usted… que no tiene por qué estar decepcionado de mí._ —pensó Kazuki.

—Tu amo debería de estar _MUY_ decepcionado—dijo Naruto. Todos abrieron sus ojos. Naruto estaba vivo y continuaba de pie. La sangre que salía de la herida era negra, no roja. Naruto le pregunto— ¿En verdad planeas matarme solo enterrando un Kunai en mi espalda? — El rubio saco sus garras y de un solo movimiento decapito a la mujer. Su cuerpo estuvo de pie un par de segundos y luego cayó al suelo. Todos estaban que no sabía que decir. Setsuna camino hacia Naruto y le saco el Kunai.

Todo volvió a ser paz, luego de la muerte de Kazuki y de sus Samuráis. Los Shinobis y Kunoichis tenían tanto tiempo libre que no sabían qué hacer con él. Sakura le pago al barquero para que la llevara a Uzushiogakure. Al llegar a la playa, se encontró con Kaito. Como de costumbre no dijo nada, abrió el portar de la cueva y ella llego a la oficina de Naruto.

—Hola. Naruto-Sama—le saludo Sakura.

—Hola Sakura—le saludo Naruto, mientras se ponía de pie. Sin decir nada y sin que ella se diera cuenta él, le beso. Ella correspondió el beso de su Kage.

Sakura había decidido abandonar Konoha, para poder vivir con el hombre que siempre estuvo allí para ella.


End file.
